Petrified - Dead End
by Prototype UP77
Summary: Etwas Unheimliches sucht Harry heim und zunächst sieht es so aus, als müsste er sich gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner wehren. Eine rasch wachsende Anzahl an Toten erschüttert das Land. Angeblich hat ein mysteriöses Virus all diese Zauberer und Hexen dahingerafft, doch eine Warnung von Kingsley bringt Harry auf die Lösung. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte natürlich kein Geld!

 **Status und Uploadrhythmus** :

Die Geschichte ist bereits fertiggestellt, daher kann ich versprechen, dass ich jeden Donnerstagabend ein neues Kapitel hochlade.

 **Kapitelanzahl** :

25

 **Kapitellänge:**

3000-7500 Wörter

 **Pairing** :

Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

 **Summary** :

Etwas Unheimliches sucht Harry heim und zunächst sieht es so aus, als müsste er sich gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner wehren. Eine rasch wachsende Anzahl an Toten erschüttert das Land. Angeblich hat ein mysteriöses Virus all diese Zauberer und Hexen dahingerafft, doch eine Warnung von Kingsley bringt Harry auf die Lösung. Wie lang kann man in einem Kampf gegen seine eigene Natur die Oberhand behalten?

Post-War, Dark Harry, Vampire, HP/DM, Slash

 **01**

Blind taumelte Harry durch schwärende Finsternis. Die Fäulnis, die ihn umgab, schien sich auf seine Lippen zu legen, durch seine Schleimhäute zu dringen und seinen Blutstrom zu verlangsamen. Er wusste, wenn er weitergehen würde, würde sie ihn durchdringen und sein Herz infizieren, unumkehrbar. Von morbider Faszination erfüllt, ging er langsam weiter.

Seine zögerlichen Schritte platschten leise durch eine Pfütze und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass sie aus jener Finsternis bestand, die ihn umgab. Rasche, aufgeregte Atemstöße kamen aus seinem Mund und schienen von den entfernten Wänden tausendfach zurückgeworfen zu werden. Es war eiskalt.

Stoisch ging er weiter. Als er seinen Fuß auf einen festen Untergrund setzte, wollte er erleichtert ausatmen, aber nur eine Sekunde später ging ein Rucken durch den Boden und er schwankte, doch es gab nichts, an dem er sich hätte festhalten können. Noch während er nach vorn fiel, stellte er sich vor, dass es eine Bodenplatte gewesen sein musste, unter ihr ein Schalter, und weil er ihn betätigt hatte, würden metallene Stacheln aus dem Boden schießen und seinen Körper mit ihrer unerbittlichen Härte empfangen und aufspießen. Er war sich sicher, so etwas einmal in einem Videospiel gesehen zu haben.

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Er fing den Sturz instinktiv mit den Händen ab und der Geruch der brackigen Fäulnis drang ungehindert in seine Nase ein, umwob seinen Verstand und eine Sekunde später sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Fackeln an den Wänden entflammten, eine nach der anderen. Schaudernd richtete er sich auf, bis er kniete und blickte sich in dem Dämmerlicht um.

Tatsächlich war der Raum weitläufig und sah mit den Bildern, die in die milchig funkelnden Wände gemeißelt waren, aus wie ein alter Tempel. Harry kniete in der Mitte des runden Raumes, auf einer großen, smaragdgrünen Bodenplatte, von der ein schwaches Leuchten ausging. Sie lag in einem Graben, der mit einer dunklen, wabernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war - das also war es, durch das er gerade hindurchgewatet war. Der Gestank schien von dort auszugehen.

Angewidert schüttelte er sich und versuchte dann, die Kreaturen an den Wänden zu erkennen, doch er konnte sie keiner Spezies zuordnen, die ihm vertraut war. Abgesehen davon schienen sie sich permanent zu verändern. Kaum hatte er ihre humanoiden Proportionen bemerkt, wuchsen ihnen Krallen, von denen jede einzelne so lang war wie sein Arm. Schon verschwammen die Umrisse, wurden breiter, monströs riesig.

Wie mit einem Zauberbann belegt, starrte er auf die Wände, doch je länger sein Blick verweilte, desto weniger konnte er sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und in dem Augenblick, in dem sein Blickkontakt mit den leuchtenden Augen des Wesens an der Wand brach, hörte er das schlurfende Geräusch kraftloser Schritte.

Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte zu kommen schienen. Eine wilde, übersprudelnde Panik puckerte durch seine Adern und plötzlich wusste er, dass er hier sterben würde.

In den Schatten eines mächtigen Torbogens nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und obwohl er, von Furcht nahezu vollkommen überwältigt, die Augen zusammenkneifen und nie wieder öffnen mochte, blickte er ihr entgegen, der Essenz seines persönlichen Alptraums. So viele Nächte schon, die ihn dieser anziehende, abstoßende Traum begleitete und nun würde er sie endlich sehen.

Die Proportionen der Gestalt waren weiblich, doch Brust und Schoß waren von glänzenden Schuppen bedeckt, die eher zufällig auf ihrer spröden Haut angeordnet schienen. Die Fingernägel scharrten ungeduldig über das Fleisch der Kreatur, hinterließen Risse, die klafften, ohne zu bluten. Ihr Gesicht lag hinter einem Vorhang aus struppigem, dichtem Haar verborgen, das vielmehr an faulendes Stroh erinnerte.

Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als die Wesenheit, die noch vor wenigen Momenten so kraftlos zu ihm hergeschlurft war, sich plötzlich aufrichtete. Er war sicher, dass sie in ihrer vollen Größe selbst Hagrid überragte. Ein seltsam krächzendes, tiefes Keckern erklang und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Der Haarteppich schwang träge aus ihrem Gesicht, das aussah, als wäre es in der Mitte gespalten worden. Statt einem Mund besaß sie ein klaffendes Loch und ihre Augen waren so schwarz und tief, als enthielten sie das gesamte Universum.

Sie wuchs, höher und höher, bis sie so groß war, dass sie die Decke durchbrechen müsste - dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter. Nah, viel zu nah, sah Harry sich ihrem Mund entgegen, dem ein sinnbetäubender Gestank entströmte und lange, spitze Zähne brachen durch ihr grau schimmerndes Zahnfleisch. Etwas so Grauenhaftes hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er konnte sich nicht rühren.

"Dich nehme ich auf", donnerte sie und Speichelfäden rannen über ihr Kinn wie flüssige Spinnweben. "Deine Macht wird mir den Bauch wärmen."

Als sie sich tiefer hinabbeugte, seine Brust durchbiss, ohne zu zögern, fuhr er schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

* * *

Keuchend und mit zitternden Fingern strich er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich aus dem Bett hinaus über den Boden, wartete darauf, dass die Übelkeit, die ihn erfasst hatte, verrann. In seinem Mund hatte sich ein metallischer Geschmack ausgebreitet, als hätte er sich im Traum auf die Zunge gebissen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete er sich wieder auf und tastete dann nach der Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Nachdem er sie umständlich aufgesetzt hatte, fühlte er sich ruhiger, denn das Zimmer im Fuchsbau, in dem er seit dem Sieg über Voldemort schlief, lag verlassen vor ihm.

Die kühle Nachtluft strich eine Gänsehaut über seine nackten Arme und brachte den Geruch von nahendem Sommer und Nebel mit sich. Fröstelnd stand er auf, darauf bedacht, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet zu halten, denn er wusste, er war noch nicht bereit für den Anblick, der sich ihm bieten würde - diese wenigen Minuten, in denen er sich vormachte, dass alles in Ordnung war, waren wesentlich dafür, dass er den nächsten Tag überstand.

Sein Blick schweifte träge über den Pullover, den er am Abend zuvor nachlässig beiseite geworfen hatte und blieb an einer schmuddeligen, noch immer eingerollten Zeitung hängen, die neben seinem Koffer lag. Er konnte einen kleinen Fotoausschnitt sehen, auf dem eine Hand nach etwas Dunklem griff. Vollkommen unwichtig. Er atmete ruhiger.

Seit dreizehn Tagen ging er durch diesen Alptraum, erwachte zitternd, manchmal mit schweiß-, manchmal mit tränennassem Gesicht. Und wenn es nur das wäre, nur ein düsterer, unheilvoller Traum, der ihn plagte, würde er mit Freuden in den nächsten Tag gehen. Aber das war es nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er allmählich den Verstand verlor.

Er rieb sich über die kalte Haut auf seinen Armen und schüttelte den Kopf, krallte sich mit der anderen Hand in das Fleisch über seinem Herzen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in diesem Tempel den Tod fand, schmerzte diese Stelle, als hätte ihm jemand ein glühendes Eisen in die Brust getrieben. Noch einen Moment lang gestattete Harry sich, die Augen zusammenzupressen.

Und dann hob er den Kopf und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf.

Schon wieder. Seine Arme klatschten kraftlos an seine Hüfte. Schon wieder stand das Fenster offen. Harry starrte auf den Vorhang, der sich sanft bauschte und mit dem Wind zu tanzen schien. Ein verzweifeltes Lachen verzerrte Harrys bleiches Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er das Fenster geschlossen hatte. Er hatte sogar mehrfach an dem Griff gerüttelt, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich nicht irrte.

Langsam taumelte er näher an den Schreibtisch heran, der unter der Fensterfront stand, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Routiniert schwang er ihn und überprüfte den Schutzzauber, den er vor Tagen auf den Fuchsbau gelegt hatte - er war nicht durchbrochen worden. Nichts hatte das Gelände betreten oder verlassen.

Harry stützte die Arme auf die Fensterbank und blickte hinab auf das wogende Gras, das im Licht des Mondes silbern glänzte, suchte nach dem Anzeichen eines Eindringlings, der es möglicherweise geschafft hätte, seinen Schutzzauber zu umgehen. Es war vollkommen still, als wäre die Welt, von ihm unbemerkt, plötzlich verendet. Der Gedanke daran legte sich wie ein bitterer Balsam auf seine wunde Brust. Wenn alles endete, dann auch seine Träume. Die Blicke, die er manchmal, wenn er allein war, in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Der leise Atemhauch, der dann hin und wieder auf seine Haut traf. Die Geräusche, die ihn zusammenzucken ließen. Und was oder wer auch immer seine Nerven damit aufrieb, andauernd dieses verfluchte Fenster zu öffnen.

Wartend auf den Morgen, lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe und stellte sich vor, wie er eines Tages aufwachte und in das Sonnenlicht blinzelte, konfus, eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen zu haben. Verschont von innerem Druck und von Furcht, geheilt an der verstrichenen Zeit. Jemand würde auf ihn gewartet haben, ihn fragen, wie er geschlafen habe und er würde antworten. Ein normales Gespräch, bei dem kein Trost oder Schamgefühl notwendig wäre, bei dem es nicht um die Trauer eines anderen Menschen ginge.

Harry lächelte bitter und sah zu, wie der Morgen graute und die Welt in Schatten tauchte. Ein gewöhnlicher, glücklicher Tag. Vermutlich würde er weiterhin darauf warten müssen.

Irgendwann - Harry wusste nicht mehr, wann genau - hatte er aufgehört, Ausschau zu halten. Als sich eine Eule aus der Ferne näherte, ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck in dem zuckrig orangefarbenem Himmel, belächelte er sich und sein verdammtes Selbstmitleid. Er mochte der Held einer Nation sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er für sein eigenes Glück verantwortlich war. Oder wäre. Wenn er das Gefühl hätte, es irgendwie erlangen zu können.

Die Eule schien ihn direkt anzusteuern, eine dicke, eingerollte Zeitung im Schnabel, und als sie landete, fegte sie einen großen Blumentopf von der Fensterbank, der unverdrossen laut über den Boden kullerte und Erde und Pflanzen verstreute. Es war so unpassend, dass er lachen musste. Er hatte sich in jeder Nacht bemüht, so leise wie nur möglich zu sein und dann schickte ihm die Versandabteilung des Tagespropheten eine Eule, die so groß war, dass sie Mühe hatte, auf der Fensterbank Halt zu finden und dann gleich den Boden neu dekorierte.

Grinsend nahm er die Zeitung entgegen und streichelte das glatte Gefieder der Eule. Sie flog davon, nicht ohne noch einmal mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und eine Tasse mit Schreibfedern vom Tisch zu fegen.

Entgegen seiner morgendlichen Routine setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und entrollte die Zeitung. Normalerweise mied er sie, denn die Berichterstattung hatte seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort entweder aus rührseligen Geschichten über in diesem Krieg Verstorbene bestanden (Harry schauderte es vor solchen Artikeln, denn sie hielten ihm die Menschen vor Augen, die er nicht hatte retten können) oder aus Lobpreisungen seiner eigenen Person und es gab nichts, das er mehr verabscheute als dieses ständige Herumreiten auf seinen Leistungen - von Journalisten, die _einen Scheiß darüber wussten_.

Sich innerlich darauf vorbereitend, das eine oder das andere vorzufinden, blickte er hinab und stockte, einen plötzlichen nervösen Hustenreiz in seinem Hals unterdrückend.

"Erneut mysteriöse nächtliche Todesfälle" stand in dicken Lettern über dem Foto einer dunklen Ecke zwischen zwei Häusern. Möglicherweise waren es Angriffe der Todesser, die noch immer auf freiem Fuß waren. Die Zähne in der Unterlippe verbissen, begann Harry, den kurzen Artikel zu lesen.

" _In der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch ereigneten sich erneut unerklärliche Todesfälle. Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe wurden in den frühen Morgenstunden von einem Passanten in der Winkelgasse aufgefunden. Es konnten keine Hinweise entdeckt werden, die belegen würden, was genau zu ihrem Tod geführt hätte, noch wurden sie bislang identifiziert._

 _Das Ministerium gibt keinen Kommentar zu den Ermittlungen ab. Auch zu den vierundzwanzig Toten der letzten drei Wochen wurden keine Angaben gemacht._

 _Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums warnt die Bevölkerung davor, nachts das Haus zu verlassen._ "

Harrys Hand, die die gelesenen Zeilen entlang gestrichen war, zitterte, als der Artikel abrupt endete. Keine sichtliche Todesursache - als wären sie von einem Fluch dahingerafft worden? Er atmete langsam aus. Oder das Ministerium hielt die Informationen absichtlich unter Verschluss, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.

 _Ha_ , dachte er bitter, _zumindest hören sie jetzt auf mit den Halbwahrheiten und den Spekulationen_. Ohne sich große Hoffnungen zu machen, durchblätterte er in beinahe ungebührlicher Hast die restliche Zeitung nach etwas Interessantem, doch tatsächlich wirkte es so, als würden sie sich in Schweigen hüllen, wenn es um die wichtigen Themen ging - als würde es ihn beruhigen, nach einer solchen Schlagzeile einen Artikel über die schiefgegangene Show irgendeiner magischen Rockband vorzufinden oder die Verlobung irgendeines -

Pikiert starrte er auf das Foto und in Malfoys angestrengt lächelndes Gesicht. Er stand wie versteinert neben einem Mädchen, das anscheinend einen ausgeprägten Fluchtreflex entwickelt hatte. Auf dem bewegten Bild zuckte ihr Arm und ihr schmaler Körper wandte sich zur Seite, als würde sie im nächsten Augenblick wegrennen.

Von den Todesfällen abgelenkt, grinste Harry schadenfroh und beobachtete das Mädchen dabei, wie sie aller Welt in einer Dauerschleife präsentierte, wie wenig froh sie über diese Verlobung war. Malfoy selbst war auch nicht glücklich darüber. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, eine dicke Falte dazwischen und er blickte verächtlich in die Kamera, jede Sekunde davon hassend.

Kurz entschlossen trennte Harry die Seite aus der Zeitung heraus und legte sie neben sich auf den Schreibtisch, um sich fortan an Malfoys Pech zu weiden.

* * *

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken flüsternd und Harry zuckte zusammen, wobei sein Fuß gegen das Tischbein stieß. "Oh Harry, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Schon gut", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte sich um, den schmerzenden Fuß massierend. Hermine stand in der Mitte des Raumes, den Blick auf den umgestürzten Blumentopf gerichtet. Ihr buschiges Haar war zerzaust und umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie eine Dornenhecke. "Du siehst müde aus."

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du wohl auch nicht." Sie lächelte leicht, aber der besorgte Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb.

"Nein." Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, bis sie zu schmerzen begannen, um den Impuls zu unterdrücken, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, denn ihm war bewusst, dass sie in einer ähnlichen Situation feststeckte wie er. Sie war nun ebenfalls Teil einer trauernden Familie, ein Teil, der sich bemühte, allen zu helfen, ohne je an sich selbst zu denken. Der einsame Teil, der alles herunterschluckte und auf bessere Zeiten hoffte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände. Die kleinen Finger waren in dem Saum ihrer Bluse verkrallt. Er konnte sich ihr nicht auch noch aufbürden.

"Was ist mit dem Blumentopf passiert?" Sie ging in die Hocke und hob ihn auf, füllte ihn wie ein Muggel mit bloßen Händen mit der Blumenerde. Es war seltsam tröstlich, ihr dabei zuzusehen.

"Das kann ich auch aufheben", sagte er trotzdem, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu rühren. Hermine steckte die Pflanze in die Erde und blickte auf. "Die Eule, die den Tagespropheten gebracht hat, hat ihn umgestoßen. Ich schwöre dir, die werden jedes Jahr größer." Sie brach in Lachen aus und auch Harry lächelte.

Vorsichtig trug sie den Topf wieder zur Fensterbank und schaute dabei auf die herausgetrennte Seite des Propheten. "Also, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Astoria Greengrass - sie war in meinem Kurs für Alte Runen. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die beiden viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hätten."

"Vielleicht will sie ja deshalb abhauen", sagte Harry mit einem dunklem Vergnügen in der Stimme.

"Ich würde in jedem Fall vor dieser Situation abhauen, egal, ob Malfoy mit mir gesprochen hätte oder nicht." Sie nahm das Foto in ihre schmutzigen Hände und sah es prüfend an.

Harry gluckste. "Bin mir nicht sicher, wer von euch beiden eher weg gewesen wäre."

Plötzlich verflog die Heiterkeit aus Hermines Gesicht, als wäre sie aus ihren Zügen getropft. "Harry, ich - ich habe nachgedacht."

Er schluckte und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Und -"

"Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so - so einsam und kalt und nutzlos gefühlt. Und Ron geht es schlechter statt besser. Er muss hier raus. Ich -" Sie stockte und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dann sah sie ihn an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als hätte sie Mitleid mit Harry. "Ich werde nach Australien gehen und meine Eltern zurückholen. Und Ron kommt mit."

Harry wartete, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde. Er lächelte beruhigend und, wie er hoffte, aufmunternd in ihre Richtung, sah ihr aber nicht mehr in die Augen, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich, als würden sie ihn absichtlich hier zurücklassen, in dieser finsteren Einsamkeit. "Es tut ihm bestimmt gut, hier mal rauszukommen", sagte er betont fröhlich.

"Harry. Es tut mir leid." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, zu lang für eine einfache, freundschaftliche Geste, zu kurz, um tröstlich zu sein. "Wir müssen einfach -"

"Wirklich. Ist doch eine gute Idee." Harry schaute auf das Foto, in der Hoffnung, ein echtes Lächeln herauszubringen, obwohl seine Brust sich inzwischen leer anfühlte.

"Du solltest mit Ginny wegfahren. Dich auf etwas Schönes konzentrieren." Sie lächelte unbestimmt, die Stirn noch immer gerunzelt und ging dann leise davon.

Auch Stunden später noch saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch, starrte auf die Dreckkrümel, die den Zeitungsartikel umrandeten und dachte darüber nach, wie er die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate überstehen sollte. Nichts hätte ihn auf diese Situation vorbereiten können, keine Flucht, kein Kampf, keine Bedrohung konnte sich mit dieser Leere messen, die nur hin und wieder von grauenhaften Alpträumen und offenen Fenstern zerrissen wurde.

Als er aufstand, um seine steifen Muskeln zu strecken, fiel sein Blick hinaus auf den Hof. Ron und Hermine standen inmitten einiger Koffer und wurden abwechselnd von Molly Weasley geherzt, die zwischendurch in ein weißes Taschentuch schniefte. Ron wirkte fahrig und nervös, wie er einen der Koffer in die Hand nahm und dann doch wieder abstellte, wenn seine Mutter ihn ein weiteres Mal an sich drückte, sah aber wesentlich hoffnungsvoller aus als in den letzten Tagen.

Obwohl es Harry um sich selbst leidtat, musste er Hermine zustimmen - Ron würde das guttun. Er wünschte sich nur, sie hätte ihn gefragt, ob er sie begleiten wolle.

Harry schnaubte. Natürlich hätte er dieses Angebot abgelehnt. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich noch einmal als das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen.

Wehmütig beobachtete er Ginny dabei, wie sie vortrat und sich mit der Stirn gegen Rons Brust lehnte und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss. Ein schwaches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie Ron die Arme halb ausstreckte, als wollte er sie um den Rücken seiner Schwester legen und dann mit einem seltsam verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck zu Hermine blickte.

Ginnys Anblick brachte seinen Entschluss für einen Augenblick ins Wanken, denn der Wunsch, sie einfach zu packen und nach Amerika oder Asien in den Urlaub zu entführen, riss an seiner Brust. Doch dann dachte er an widerwärtige Monster, Tempel, geöffnete Fenster und Blicke von niemandem, die auf seiner Haut brannten und riss sich los von dem Anblick seiner ehemaligen Freundin.

Er würde sie da nicht mit hineinziehen. Nicht, bis er wusste, was mit ihm los war. Mit fest zusammengepresstem Kiefer wandte er sich ab und begann, seine Sachen einzupacken.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Obwohl der Grimmauldplatz 12 nicht von bloßer Magie zusammengehalten wurde und in einem allgemein besseren Zustand war als der Fuchsbau, konnte Harry das alte Haus atmen hören, wenn es besonders still war. Es knackte und knarzte und nicht selten zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich rasch um, einen Angreifer erwartend.

Entweder blickte er in solchen Momenten in Kreachers erschrocken aufgerissene Augen - oder auf die trüb-gräuliche Tapete. Überreizt, wie er war, kam ihm mehr als einmal in den Sinn, wie der Basilisk in seinem zweiten Schuljahr durch die Rohre in den Wänden geglitten war, nur für ihn hörbar, und ein nervöses Gefühl der Bedrohung brodelte kalt in seinem Bauch auf, wie die Ahnung einer Gefahr, die sich ihm erst später offenbaren würde.

Sein Leben verging in einem Nebel aus Müdigkeit, ungestellten Fragen, die durch seinen leeren Kopf hallten und gedämpfter Angst, die jedes Knarren übersteuerte und sein Herz rasen ließ. Trotz seines widerwilligen Umzugs in den Grimmauldplatz hatte sich nichts geändert. Jeder Tag begann auf die gleiche Art, mit einem rasenden Puls in der Finsternis der Nacht, neben einem geöffneten Fenster, den metallischen Geschmack im Mund, würgend. Die zähen Stunden bis zur Dämmerung, die mühsam dahinkrochen. Eine Eule, die eine Zeitung brachte, in der ein neues nächtliches Opfer vermeldet wurde, Todesursache unbekannt; und es war, als hätte die finale Schlacht niemals stattgefunden.

So zuckte er zunächst erschrocken zusammen, als er, trotz des warmen Morgens, zitternd in die Eingangshalle taumelte, die Welt in müden Schlieren ineinanderlaufend, und das kleine Posttischchen ächzend unter einem Berg aus bunten Päckchen vorfand. Neben ihm ein weiterer Stapel, der bis an Harrys Hüfte reichte. Langsam setzte sich sein Gehirn in Gang und die Angst verschwand für kurze Zeit aus seinem Bewusstsein. Heute war sein achtzehnter Geburtstag.

Auf unsicheren Beinen wankte er an dem Stapel auf dem Tisch vorbei und hielt sich an dem steinernen Türrahmen fest, der wie ein kleiner Torbogen in die Küche führte, eine leichte Melancholie im Bauch. Früher, als kleiner, einsamer Junge, hätte er sich eine solche Menge an Geschenken herbeigesehnt, an Menschen, die an seinen Geburtstag dachten. In diesem Jahr aber war der Tag einzig eine Erinnerung daran, wie lange schon er sich mit diesem persönlichen Alptraum plagte. Seit zwei Monaten schlief er nun keine Nacht mehr durch.

Aus der Küche kam ein köstlicher Geruch nach frischgebackenem Brot. Harry sah zu, wie Kreacher ein Frühstück bereitete, das auch für eine ausgehungerte Quidditchmannschaft ausreichend gewesen wäre. Für Harrys müde Augen sah es so aus, als würden sich seine bleichen Hände so schnell bewegen, dass sie zu weißen Schlieren wurden, die durch die Luft flogen und Brote auf der Tafel anrichteten, Eier und Würstchen brieten, Tee bereiteten. Als er einen Kandelaber aus angelaufenem Silber auf den Tisch stellte und die Kerzenstummel entzündete, lächelte Harry schwach, denn inzwischen wirkte die Szenerie, als würde er einen historischen Staatsempfang ausrichten.

"Erwartest du Gäste, Kreacher?", fragte Harry. Seine unbenutzte Stimme schrammte rau an seiner Kehle entlang.

Kreacher drehte sich um und sah Harry mit großen, blassen Augen an. "Meister Harry hat seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gegessen. Kreacher findet, er sollte an seinem Geburtstag ein richtiges Frühstück haben." Dann wandte er sich ab und eilte zu dem alten, steinernen Ofen. Er öffnete die metallene Klappe mit einem Topflappen und holte eine runde Kuchenform aus den Flammen und ein klebrig-zuckriger Duft vermischte sich mit dem nach frischem Brot. Harrys Magen verknotete sich und begann zu knurren.

Ihm war noch immer nicht nach Essen zumute, doch nachdem Kreacher sich eine solche Mühe gegeben hatte, wäre er sich schäbig vorgekommen, wenn er von vorneherein abgelehnt hätte. Also ließ er den Torbogen los und setzte sich an die Stirnseite der lächerlich gefüllten Tafel vor den gedeckten Teller. Nur eine Sekunde später war Kreacher herbeigeeilt und türmte mehrere Stücke klebriger Siruptorte vor ihm auf.

"Stopp, Kreacher. Lass' es mich langsam angehen!" Harry lächelte schwach und hob die Arme, um ihn davon abzuhalten, das siebte Stück an den Rand des Tellers zu quetschen.

"Meister Harry ist so dünn wie ein Bettler und Kreacher weiß, dass er Siruptorte liebt."

"Was sich auch nicht ändert, wenn du mich heute vollstopfst." Harry beobachtete, wie Kreacher das Blech langsam auf einer Anrichte arrangierte, zwischen einem großen Teller voller Würstchen im Schlafrock und einem Früchtekuchen. "Wann bist du dafür aufgestanden?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Stolz baute Kreacher sich vor der Anrichte auf und schien um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und Harry war sich sicher, dass er lächelte. "Kreacher war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen, um Meister Harry etwas anbieten zu können, das er mag."

In diesem Moment, in dem die Erinnerung an Dobby in Kreachers Stolz auf eine nahezu unsinnig große Dienstleistung wachgerufen wurde, steckte Harry sich ein ganzes Stück Torte auf einmal in den Mund, um sich abzulenken. Kreacher neigte den Kopf anerkennend. "Nun, danke", sagte Harry undeutlich und kaute angestrengt. Er spürte, wie ein zäher Klecks Karamellsirup aus seinem Mundwinkel rann, langsam, aber sicher angetrieben von seinen Kaubewegungen.

Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, war es nicht schwer, das zweite Stück zu nehmen und hineinzubeißen. Diesmal ließ er sich die Zeit, mit seinen klebrigen Fingern nach der Kuchengabel zu greifen, und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich wie Dudley - wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als der bloßen Gier. Während Harry aß, kam ihm eine Idee und er fragte sich, wieso zum Henker er erst jetzt darauf kam. Er schluckte ungeduldig hinunter.

"Kreacher, hat heute Nacht jemand dieses Haus betreten? Du warst die ganze Nacht wach und musst gemerkt haben, was hier vor sich gegangen ist -" Er unterbrach sich und sah den Elfen abwartend an.

"Niemand hat das Haus betreten, bis auf Eulen, hunderte davon, die alle mit den Geschenken angeflattert kamen wie Ratten. Kreacher musste putzen, als sie weg waren." Er erschauderte und blickte Harry mit aufmerksamen Augen an. "Aber Kreacher hat schon oft, seit Meister Harry wieder da ist, festgestellt, dass Sachen an anderen Orten waren als üblich."

"Du meinst, er - oder _es_ \- bewegt irgendwelche Sachen, so wie ein Poltergeist vielleicht?" Mit wachsender Aufregung richtete Harry sich auf. Wenn das die Erklärung war, würde es eine Lösung geben. Harry war zuvor nicht aufgefallen, dass es Gegenstände an andere Orte legte, aber angesichts seiner chaotischen Einstellung wunderte ihn das nicht.

Kreacher legte den Kopf schief. "Ein Poltergeist, der immer unsichtbar ist? Kreacher weiß nicht, ob es so etwas gibt. Die Poltergeister, die Kreacher kennt, sind nervige Angeber."

Harry dachte an Peeves, der nur glücklich war, wenn er Chaos anrichten konnte und sich diebisch freute, wenn andere unter seinen Streichen litten. Ob andere Poltergeister subtiler waren, sich nicht nach dem Ruhm sehnten, in dem Peeves sich nur allzu gern sonnte? "Was es auch ist, es ist mir vom Fuchsbau bis hierher gefolgt."

"Dann kann es kein Mensch sein. Und kein Elf. Meister Harry weiß, dass dieses noble Haus gesichert ist gegen Eindringlinge. Nicht gegen alle, natürlich." Er warf einen giftigen Blick auf die Geschenke im Eingangsbereich.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden würde, einen Poltergeist loszuwerden, doch allein diese Erklärung nahm ihm eine große Last von der Schulter. Zuversichtlich überlegte er, dass seine Alpträume vermutlich einfach bloß ein Ausdruck seiner Angst vor dem unbekannten Angreifer waren, der ihn seit so langer Zeit plagte und mit der Zeit verschwinden würden. Wieso hatte er nur nicht früher daran gedacht? So oft schon hatte Peeves ihn geärgert.

"Wie viele Eulen waren es denn?", fragte Harry und grinste. Ermutigt stach er die Gabel in die Torte.

"Am Anfang nur eine. Kreacher hat das Fenster geöffnet und es dann sofort bereut. Bevor er das erste Geschenk aufheben konnte, waren hundert kreischende Vögel im Salon und haben überall Pakete fallengelassen. Und mehr." Seine Mundwinkel sanken noch weiter herab. "Kreacher dachte, die Eulen greifen das Haus an."

"Ihre Waffen waren Federn und ihre Hinterlassenschaften."

"Und Geschenke", fügte Kreacher düster hinzu und seufzte schwer. Harry versuchte, ein Lachen zu verkneifen und verschluckte sich an der Torte.

Keuchend und hustend griff er nach der Tasse mit schwarzem Tee, als es an der Tür klopfte. In diesem Moment brach das Portrait von Mrs. Black in langgezogene Klagelaute aus. Kreacher stöhnte und schlang sich ein Küchentuch wie einen Schal um den Hals, bevor er zur Tür trottete.

 _"Elende Blutsverräter - Schlammblüter -"_

Harry versuchte, das Kreischen zu ignorieren und leerte die Tasse in einem Zug aus. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl der Normalität, der Gefasstheit, hatte ihn ergriffen. Im hellen Licht des Morgens - und der Erkenntnis - kam ihm seine Furcht albern vor. Vielleicht hatte er sich so verloren gefühlt, nachdem er Voldemort besiegt und damit seine größte Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, dass er den Spuk sogar selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Er war sich sicher, irgendwann einmal von solchen Phänomenen gehört zu haben.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte eine ruhige Stimme und Harry wandte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand Kingsley, groß und dunkel, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die Ränder unter seinen Augen aber ließen ihn müde wirken. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

"Morgen, Kingsley!", antwortete Harry überschwänglich. Er grinste. "Danke. Setz' dich, nimm dir ein Stück Torte oder irgendetwas, was du sonst noch willst."

"Nun, ich habe schon gefrühstückt. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit auf den Beinen." Er ließ sich an Harrys Seite nieder und begutachtete die verschiedenen Speisen. "Allerdings sieht es köstlich aus."

Harry wischte sich die klebrigen Hände verstohlen an dem Tischtuch ab. "Bitte, bedien' dich, sonst muss ich das alles allein essen. Kreacher denkt, ich esse nicht genug."

Kingsley nahm die Gabel von dem Teller vor sich und tat sich von allem auf, das in seiner Reichweite war. "Das kann man ja kaum ablehnen. Ich muss aber zugeben, Harry, dass ich denke, du gibst uns allen Anlass zur Sorge. Nicht nur, dass du sehr mitgenommen aussiehst", seine dunklen Augen musterten Harry für einen Moment lang streng, "Molly macht sich viele Gedanken um dich, seit du dich nicht mehr im Fuchsbau sehen lässt. Auch Hermine und Ron -"

"Sie sind aus Australien zurück?", fragte Harry und sein Magen tat einen kleinen Hüpfer. Als Kingsley nickte, schob er den Teller ein Stück nach hinten. Er hatte keinen Appetit mehr. Wenn sie sich so um ihn sorgten, warum kamen sie dann nicht zu ihm, besuchten ihn, wie Freunde es tun sollten?

"Schon seit einer Woche", präzisierte Kingsley, nachdem er seine Würstchen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. "Sie haben mich gleich am ersten Tag gefragt, ob ich nicht nach dir sehen könnte. Aber leider, Harry, habe ich es nicht geschafft. Im Ministerium ist dieser Tage die Hölle los."

"Wieso sehen sie denn nicht selbst nach mir?", fragte Harry düster. Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und starrte in die Flammen der Kerzen, die trotz des strahlenden Sonnenscheins noch immer brannten.

Kingsley hob unbehaglich die Schultern. "Du darfst ihnen das nicht übelnehmen. Nach allem, was sie mir erzählt haben, bist du einfach verschwunden, als sie abgereist sind. Sie glauben, du wärest wütend."

"Tja, nun, _jetzt_ bin ich es", sagte Harry trotzig. "Ich meine, selbst wenn ich wütend gewesen wäre, hätten sie mit mir reden können." Kingsley setzte zu einer Erwiderung an und Harry fügte schnell hinzu: "Statt über mich."

Obwohl er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als seinen Freunden sein Leid zu klagen, nachdem sie selbst genug davon hatten, fühlte er sich übergangen. Wenigstens einen Brief hätten sie ihm schicken können. Wenigstens das. Immerhin war er nicht verschwunden, weil er ihnen grämte, sondern, um die Erscheinungen loszuwerden.

"Hör' mal, Harry", sagte Kingsley nach einer Gesprächspause, in der Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing, und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. "Ihr habt so viel zusammen erlebt. Da könntest du doch ein Auge zudrücken und ihnen etwas entgegenkommen. Gerade Ron und Ginevra haben einen Bruder verloren. Sie wissen einfach nicht, was sie tun sollen."

"Auf Ron und Ginny bin ich nicht sauer. Aber ehrlich, als ich noch im Fuchsbau war, hat sich auch niemand um mich geschert. Wie heuchlerisch, jetzt damit anzukommen."

Kingsley schwieg. Durch das heftige Pochen seines Pulses in den Ohren hindurch hörte Harry, wie Kreacher in der Eingangshalle leise mit seiner Raspelstimme auf seine ehemalige Herrin einsprach. Ein Holzscheit im Ofen knackte. Harry sah Hermine vor sich, wie sie vor einem Monat im Fuchsbau vor ihm gestanden und ihn mitleidsvoll angesehen hatte. In Wahrheit war er froh, dass sie jetzt nicht hier war. Seine Erleichterung über die einfache Erklärung seiner Qualen schien sich entladen zu haben und er war auf einmal so wütend, dass er sicher war, er würde irgendetwas Unverzeihliches sagen.

Ihm war klar, dass es nur natürlich war, dass sie sich mehr um Ron kümmerte, als um ihn. Und es ging ihr ganz bestimmt nicht gut damit. Aber heute war ihm auch bewusst geworden, dass er schon seit einem ganzen Monat in diesem Haus mit Kreacher allein war und dass Kingsley der erste Mensch gewesen war, der ihn besuchen gekommen war. Ein Besuch, der offenbar eine ganze Woche lang in der Schwebe gehangen hatte. So schrecklich konnten Hermines Sorgen um ihn ja nicht sein.

"Du hast gesagt, dass im Ministerium viel los ist?", fragte Harry, um die ungemütliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Kingsley zuckte zusammen, als hätte Harry ihn bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen.

"Oh. Ja. Die ungeklärten Todesfälle halten uns auf Trab. Inzwischen ist ihre Zahl auf einundsechzig angewachsen und die Bürger werden immer besorgter. Jeden Tag erreichen uns neue Anfragen zu den Todesumständen, als hätte das Ministerium nicht deutlich gemacht, dass dazu keine Stellungnahmen abgegeben werden. Zum Glück hat das nun ein Ende."

"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Harry. Die Todesfälle waren seit einiger Zeit ein steter Grund zur Besorgnis gewesen, ohne nähere Informationen aber hatte Harry nicht viel damit anfangen können.

"Ja, uns ist ein Durchbruch gelungen. Die Menschen, die zu Tode kamen, waren mit einem Virus infiziert, der endlich klassifiziert werden konnte. Du liest den Tagespropheten wohl nicht mehr?" Kingsley strich sich nervös über das Kinn.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute noch nicht."

"Jedenfalls haben wir über das St. Mungos einen Impfstoff in Umlauf gebracht, der das Problem rasch lösen sollte."

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch beobachtete Harry, wie Kingsley beinahe die Tasse neben sich umstieß und sich über die Stirn rieb. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass ein unbekannter Virus für so viele Tote verantwortlich sein sollte, ohne, dass jemand etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Ohne, dass sich jemand krank fühlte. "Was ist das für ein Virus?", fragte Harry lauernd.

"Oh, das sind Ministeriumsinterna, ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht viel damit anfangen könntest. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen: Seit ich heute morgen beim Impfen war, fühle ich mich wesentlich sicherer. Auch, wenn es grauenhaft geschmeckt hat." Er lachte laut. Auf Harry wirkte es aufgesetzt und unecht. "Du musst mir versprechen, auch zum Impfen zu gehen. Im Tagespropheten haben wir die gesamte Bevölkerung dazu aufgerufen."

"Sicher, ich gehe nach dem Essen hin", sagte Harry beiläufig und bemerkte, dass Kingsley seine Nervosität rasch ablegte und ihn zuversichtlich anlächelte. Harrys Argwohn verstärkte sich.

Langsam legte Kingsley die Serviette auf den leeren Teller und erhob sich. "Es hat sehr gut geschmeckt, vielen Dank. Leider muss ich schon wieder aufbrechen. Das Leben eines Ministers steht niemals still!"

Auch Harry stand auf. Er bemerkte, dass sein Stand fester war, nachdem er ordentlich gegessen und getrunken hatte. Mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass Kingsley den Großteil der Geschehnisse verschwiegen hatte, begleitete er ihn in die Eingangshalle bis zur Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf Kreacher, der den Vorhang vor dem Portrait mit seinen schmalen Händen einen kleinen Spalt offenhielt und gedämpft sprach. Auch Kingsley hielt inne und betrachtete die Szene vor sich.

"Es wundert mich, dass du es nicht hast abnehmen lassen. Es gibt viele Zauber, die einen Klebefluch lösen können - selbst, wenn er durch verbotene Praktiken verstärkt wurde", murmelte er und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

Harry folgte ihm. "Und Kreacher damit in eine Krise stürzen? Wozu? Es kam den ganzen Monat niemand zu Besuch, also hält sich die Belastung in Grenzen", antwortete Harry betont leichtfertig.

"Ich werde Hermine - und auch Ron - ausrichten, dass du ihren Besuch erwartest. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich -"

"Bloß nicht", unterbrach ihn Harry bestimmt. "Ich mache das schon. Aber sag' mal, wenn ein Virus für all die Tode verantwortlich ist, warum hat das Ministerium dann so lange gebraucht, ihn zu finden? Und wenn er unauffindbar war, dann ist die Aurorenabteilung doch sicher davon ausgegangen, dass es Angriffe waren, die diese Menschen getötet haben." Harry beobachtete, wie Kingsley zusammenzuckte. "Nach allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist, glaubst du nicht, dass ich eine Hilfe hätte sein können?"

Kingsley drehte sich ruckartig um. Seine Augen verengten sich und er starrte Harry an. "Du scheinst zu glauben, dass erfahrene Auroren, die keine Todesursache feststellen können, etwas mit deiner Hilfe anfangen könnten? Du hast nicht einmal mit deiner Ausbildung begonnen. Nein, ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, dass ich einen zukünftigen Auszubildenden nicht in einen Fall dieser Größenordnung miteinbezogen habe!" Seine Stimme schwoll zum Ende hin an und Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte. Dies schien Kingsley zu besänftigen. "Entschuldige, ich bin einfach überarbeitet."

"Kein Problem, wirklich", sagte Harry leise. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Kingsley nur auf den zweiten Teil seiner Fragen reagiert hatte. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Es ist wirklich - Es tut mir leid. Ich freue mich natürlich sehr, wenn du im nächsten Monat mit deiner Ausbildung beginnst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein Gewinn für das Ministerium sein wirst." Er lächelte Harry aufmunternd an und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte er Harry ein weiteres Mal an und sagte etwas, das wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Etwas, das ihn in den nächsten Tagen beschäftigen würde und das seine Angst zielsicher wieder zum Leben erweckte.

"Harry, eines noch. Ich bitte dich, halte deine Fenster geschlossen. Bitte niemanden, den du nicht kennst, in das Haus. Und vor allem, vermeide neue Kontakte, bis die Zeitung Entwarnung gibt. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Harrys Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie am Boden festgefroren und auf einmal schienen die Erklärungen der Phänomene, die er sich selbst eingeredet hatte, aus ihm herauszuströmen und die Zuversicht mit sich fortzunehmen. _Halte deine Fenster geschlossen._


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Wie Gewehrschüsse hallten die dumpfen Trommelschläge durch die Nacht und zerteilten Harrys neuerlichen Alptraum, als er langsam erwachte. Einen Augenblick lang versuchte er, sich zu orientieren. In einem Moment hatte er auf der leuchtenden Bodenplatte gekniet, bereit, dem Schrecken seines Schlafes entgegenzusehen und im nächsten fand er sich in verschwitzten, zerwühlten Laken wieder, fröstelnd in der Kälte, die ungehindert durch das offene Fenster strömte. Ein weiterer Schlag donnerte durch das Haus und beantwortete die leise Frage, die durch seinen Schädel hallte. Er schluckte gegen den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund an.

Er griff nach seiner Brille, dankbar, dass der Traum vor seinem immer wiederkehrenden Tod endete, und setzte sich auf. Ein Gähnen schüttelte seinen abgemagerten Körper und er schlang sich die Arme vor die Brust, bevor er aufstand und in die Finsternis des Flurs eintauchte. Kurz blieb er an dem Treppengeländer stehen und lugte hinab, erspähte den gedämpften, flackernden Lichtschein einer Kerze.

"Kreacher?", rief Harry leise in die Schatten des Treppenhauses. Beunruhigt registrierte er, dass Mrs. Blacks Portrait still blieb und aus irgendeinem Grund rieb dieser Fakt seine Nerven auf nachdrücklichere Weise auf, als das nächtliche Klopfen es vermochte.

"Meister Harry, soll Kreacher die Tür öffnen?", raunte es von unten zu ihm herauf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Kreacher es nicht sehen konnte. "Moment, ich komme runter."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Brusttasche seines Pyjamas und flüsterte: "Lumos." Der Lichtstrahl teilte die Dunkelheit vor ihm und Staubpartikel wirbelten in seinem Schein umher wie Schneeflocken. In solchen Momenten erschien ihm das Haus viel zu groß, zu unheimlich, für Kreacher und ihn allein.

Ein erneuter Schlag gegen die Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Beunruhigt nahm Harry zwei Stufen auf einmal und schlitterte in seiner Eile über den Boden, als er auf die Tür zuging. In der Eingangshalle stand Kreacher, nur mit einer schmuddeligen Decke bekleidet, die er über seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, und blinzelte in das helle Licht, das aus Harrys Zauberstab strömte. "Kreacher sollte wirklich die Tür öffnen", grummelte er. "Sonst weiß bald jeder, wo Meister Harry wohnt."

"Aber wie soll jemand wissen, wo ausgerechnet ich -?"

In diesem Augenblick klang ein zorniger Ruf durch die Tür, von dem dicken Holz gedämpft. "Harry, jetzt mach' diese verdammte Tür auf!" Harry verzog den Mund. Es klang verdächtig nach Hermine. Sie schlug gegen die Tür, dass sie in den Angeln erzitterte. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

"Und ich will nicht mit dir reden", murmelte Harry bitter. Er sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Kreacher ihn anstarrte. "Hör' mal, Kreacher, ich werde die Tür öffnen. Aber nach einer halben Stunde spätestens wirfst du Hermine wieder raus, verstanden?"

"Sehr wohl, Meister Harry." Ein düsteres Grinsen zog sich durch das bleiche Gesicht des Elfen und Harry, der geglaubt hatte, Kreacher hätte die Abscheu vor Hermine inzwischen abgelegt, verdrehte die Augen, bevor er zur Tür trat und sie mit einem Ruck aufriss.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgestellt, Hermine wütend anzustarren. Ihr etwas Fieses entgegenzuschnauzen. Ihr klarzumachen, wie sehr er es hasste, dass sie sich so aufführte, wie ekelhaft es ihm vorkam, dass sie Sorgen vorschützte und sich drei Wochen nach ihrem Urlaub mitten in der Nacht zum ersten Mal wieder sehenließ - und dann auch noch so.

Aber nur einen kurzen Augenblick, nachdem die Tür nach innen aufgeschwungen war, traf ihn ein Schlag gegen die Brust, der ihm den Atem nahm. Er taumelte nach hinten, damit sie ihn nicht noch einmal traf und erhob den Zauberstab. "Ich bin bewaffnet", knurrte er, bevor er aufblickte. Hermine stand vor ihm, das Gesicht blass, Regen tropfte ihr von den Haaren aus ins Gesicht und perlte von ihren Wimpern auf die Wangen. Ihre Faust war in ihrem Schrecken auf Brusthöhe erstarrt. Offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Tür tatsächlich öffnen würde.

"Harry, ich - es tut mir leid", stammelte sie, die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen. Harrys Zauber beleuchtete sie unvorteilhaft. Sie sah aus wie ein Geist.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ohne den Zauberstab loszulassen, der nun seinen Ärmel erhellte, und sagte nichts, starrte sie bloß finster an. Auch Hermine tat nichts. Nieselregen tropfte hinter ihr auf die Steintreppe und ließ sie glänzen.

"Also, kommst du nun rein oder sollen alle wissen, dass ich hier wohne?", sagte Harry dunkel und sah Kreacher an, der ihm zunickte.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich wusste nicht -" Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich, das leise Prasseln des Regens aussperrend.

Vor vier Wochen, als Kingsley ihn besucht hatte, hatte Harry geglaubt, es wäre besser, wenn Hermine nicht hier aufkreuzte. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie vor ihm stand, ihn mitleidig anblickte und gewusst, dass seine Wut ihre Freundschaft in Stücke schlagen würde, wenn sie sich ihm nähern würde. Doch nun, die Vorstellung in die Realität gegossen, schien seine Abscheu, so berechtigt sie seiner Ansicht nach sein mochte, an ihrem jämmerlichen Anblick zu Asche zu zerbröseln. Sie wagte kaum, ihn anzublicken, stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre Hände, die den Regen aus ihrem Umhang wrangen.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine blinzelte. "Ich habe versucht, dir Freiraum zu lassen", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen glänzten feucht, und ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen trieb durch Harrys Magen. Dennoch starrte er sie weiterhin an.

"Ja, den hatte ich. Zwei Monate lang." Harry ärgerte sich über den kleinlauten Klang seiner Worte und versuchte, mehr Kraft hineinzulegen. "Allein. Hier. Es war so richtig erholsam." Befriedigt lauschte er dem wütenden Bellen, das sie zusammenzucken ließ.

"Nur, Harry, ich habe doch gemerkt, dass etwas in dir vorging, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind. Dass dich etwas beschäftigt hat. Und als du weg warst, dachte ich -" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und blickte ihn mit gesenktem Kopf durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet und er schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals herum. Es wäre so einfach, ihr zu vergeben. In Wahrheit spürte er die Vergebung bereits, doch der aufsässige Stolz, aus dem er in den letzten Wochen Kraft gezogen hatte, wollte nicht so rasch weichen.

Er sah zur Seite und stellte fest, dass dort, wo vor kurzem noch Mrs. Blacks Portrait gehangen hatte, ein großer, leerer, heller Fleck zu sehen war. Von einem Klebefluch konservierte, nahezu frische Tapete, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu den vergilbten Stücken bildete, die über Jahre hinweg Zigarrenrauch und Verfall ausgesetzt waren. Das erklärte natürlich, warum das Bild schwieg.

Hermine war seinem Blick offenbar gefolgt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie sie vor Kreacher in die Hocke ging. "Kreacher, was ist mit dem Portrait deiner Herrin geschehen?", fragte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte. Er jedoch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stieß ein unwilliges Knurren aus, antwortete aber nicht. Hermines Lächeln verblasste. Sie stand auf und trat dicht an Harry heran.

"Du bist immer noch wütend", stellte sie fest, plötzlich klang ihre Stimme fest und ihr Blick lag stetig auf Harrys Gesicht. "Du weißt, dass ich mich um Ron kümmern musste. Es hat ihn richtig mitgenommen. Er hat seinen Bruder -"

Ohne sie anzublicken, unterbrach Harry sie. "Ja, ich weiß. Auch Kingsley hat mich freundlicherweise daran erinnert, dass Fred gestorben ist. Und ihr alle scheint zu glauben, dass mir das nicht klar ist." Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. "Aber ich sehe ihn immer noch vor mir. Wie all die anderen, die wir verloren haben. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich das nicht vergessen werde. Wie könnte ich auch? Die vergessen, die ich nicht retten konnte?" Erst, als er ihn in seinen Worten nachklingen hörte, spürte er den Kummer darüber in seiner Brust und plötzlich schmerzte auch sein Hals in all den zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen", flüsterte Hermine und blieb dann stumm. Noch immer stand sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte ihr Shampoo riechen und die leicht säuerliche Note des Regens, der wie ein feines Gespinst auf ihrem Lockenhaar lag.

Es schien ihm, als würde er jeden Augenblick überlaufen und bevor alle Dämme brachen, wollte er sie hier herausschaffen. Er müsste Hermine loswerden, sonst würde er sich in seiner eigenen Trauer auf sie stürzen. Sich ihr aufbürden. Der Drang, sie dermaßen zu verletzen, dass sie nie wieder herkommen würde, wurde so mächtig, dass sein Kiefer verkrampfte und seine Fingernägel sich in die Lackierung des Zauberstabes bohrten, den er noch immer umklammerte.

"Kreacher", sagte Harry krächzend, um sich abzulenken. "Was hast du mit dem Portrait von Mrs. Black gemacht? Wieso hängt es nicht mehr hier im Eingangsbereich?" Seine Brust schmerzte und er schluckte.

"Kreacher hat sie nach oben in Herr Regulus' Zimmer gebracht, damit sie sich nicht mehr aufregt." Er sprach leise und aufrichtig und der Hintergrund seiner Worte rührte Harry noch mehr. "Mpf", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, Kreacher." Tapfer versuchte Hermine erneut, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er tat, als könnte er sie nicht hören und ging langsam in die finstere Küche. Wenige Sekunden später hörte Harry das Geklapper von Töpfen. "Was... Was hat er denn?", fragte sie unsicher. "Hast du ihm befohlen -?"

"Nein, ich habe ihm nicht befohlen, sich zu benehmen, als wäre das letzte Jahr nie geschehen." Harry schluckte erneut und verfluchte sich dafür, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Klappe halten, bis Hermine genug hatte und verschwand.

"Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dir die Verantwortung dafür zuschiebst, dass so viele Menschen gestorben sind." Er spürte, wie ihre klammen, kalten Hände sich auf seine Oberarme legten und eine Gänsehaut verursachten. Seine Zähne begannen zu schmerzen, doch er lockerte seinen Biss nicht, denn ein tiefer Seufzer drang aus seiner Brust empor und er würde nicht -

"Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Im Krieg sterben Menschen. In Wirklichkeit, Harry, hast du etwas Unmögliches geschafft und uns befreit." Ihre Stimme bebte und verebbte. Harry starrte weiterhin stur auf die Tapete, in der Hoffnung, Hermine würde ihn bloß bald loslassen und ihre Worte würden an ihm vorüberziehen, ohne in seiner verdorrten Brust aufzukeimen. "Ich hätte dich nicht so vernachlässigen dürfen. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich war nicht für dich da, ich hätte -"

"Lass' es sein", sagte Harry leise. "Du bist auch nicht für alles verantwortlich." Ohne sie anzusehen, wandte er sich um, riss sich von ihrem Griff los, der tröstlich und schmerzlich zugleich war, und ging rasch auf den kleinen Salon zu, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Im Türrahmen stehend, entzündete er den Kamin und wunderte sich, wie heimelig der Raum wirkte, wenn er von dem orangefarbenen Licht überspült wurde. "Kommst du endlich?", sagte Harry und stampfte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinein. Er ließ sich auf einen mit grünem, abgegriffenen Samt bespannten Ohrensessel fallen und spürte, wie ihn eine Welle aus Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung überrollte.

Als Hermine sich auf einen bequemen, breiten Sessel ihm gegenüber setzte, sah er sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. Inzwischen hatte sie sich mit einem Zauber getrocknet und ihr Haar stand kraus von ihrem Kopf ab. Obwohl ihre Augen in tiefen Schatten lagen, die durch das gedämpfte Licht der tanzenden Flammen betont wurden, blickten sie sich wach und aufmerksam um. Ihre blassen Hände krallten sich in das weiche Kissen.

"Es ist seltsam, oder?", sagte sie leise. "Obwohl ich ihm nie etwas unterstellen würde, frage ich mich langsam, ob Kingsley uns alles über diese Impfung erzählt hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, leicht schwindelig von ihrem Themensprung. Er folgte ihrem Blick und stieß auf das Posttischchen, das er nach einer besonders schmerzhaften Konfrontation mit seinem Knie aus dem Eingangsbereich hierher geschafft hatte, und auf einen Stapel Zeitungen. Aus seiner Perspektive konnte er nur eine der Schlagzeilen lesen ( _Virus raubt Zauberkräfte_ ), doch natürlich kannte er sie auswendig.

"Als Kingsley hier war, habe ich das sichere Gefühl gehabt, dass er lügt", antwortete er langsam, seine Worte abwägend. Wenn er ihr seine Zweifel gar zu unverblümt eröffnen würde, würden sie, so befürchtete er, nur wieder streiten. "Es gab da ein paar Momente, in denen er sich komisch benommen hat."

"Ja, das Gefühl hatte ich auch, als er im Fuchsbau war", gab Hermine zu und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sessel umher, als wäre sie in Hogwarts und würde einen Lehrer anschwärzen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als ihm erleichtert bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm zustimmte. Sie nickte zu der Zeitung hinüber. "Wie können sie ihre Kräfte verlieren, wenn sie immun gegen das Virus sind?"

"Weil sie es entweder nicht sind - oder es sich um Nebenwirkungen handelt." Harry wartete, bis Hermine den Mut gesammelt hatte, ihn anzusehen. Als ihre Blicke sich nun trafen, nachdem sie neutrales Terrain betreten hatten, fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie nie gestritten. Als sie zaghaft lächelte, deutete er auf den Zeitungsstapel. "Die unterste Zeitung - hast du sie? - da ist ein Foto von einer blonden Hexe." Hermine hielt die Ausgabe hoch, deren Titelseite Harry verknittert hatte, als er sie zornig durchgeblättert hatte.

Obwohl er das Bild jetzt durch seine Brille hindurch nur verschwommen sehen konnte, erinnerte er sich an jede Einzelheit. Die Frau sah müde und geplagt aus, ihre Haut war bleich und ein kränklicher Schein lag über ihrer gebeugten Gestalt. Ihre Hand fuhr unablässig durch das stumpfe Haar, um sich in einer Strähne festzukrallen, als würde sie Halt suchen. _Squib über Nacht_ stand in dicken Lettern über der unglücklichen Frau.

"Einen Tag, bevor diese Zeitung herausgekommen ist, habe ich diese Hexe beim Impfen getroffen. Ich erinnere mich genau an sie, sie hat sich nämlich einen Kaffee geholt und ihn über mich gegossen, als sie gestolpert ist. Sie war vor mir dran und hat sich noch einmal entschuldigt, bevor ich in das Behandlungszimmer gerufen wurde." Harry sprach leise und beobachtete, wie Hermines Gesicht sich unwillig verzog.

"Und du und Ron werdet bald eine Ausbildung als Auroren beginnen. Ich hoffe, ihr macht nicht mit bei diesem... _Klüngel_."

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Als Scrimgeour mich damals - Merlin, es kommt mir so vor, als wäre das ein ganzes Leben her - in den Ferien gefragt hat, ob ich vor der Presse so tun kann, als wäre ich ein Unterstützer des Ministeriums, habe ich mir gesagt, so ein Ministerium vertrete ich nicht. Und leider, auch, wenn es _unser_ Kingsley ist... Sein Ministerium vertrete ich auch nicht."

"Heißt das...?"

"Ich werde kein Auror. Nicht so." Diese Ausbildung war zweifellos ein langgehegter Traum, doch es kam Harry nicht mehr so vor, als würde er einen Teil seiner selbst begraben. Vielmehr fühlte sich das Aussprechen dieses Faktes an, als würde er verdorrtes Laub vom Gehweg fegen.

Hermine schwieg und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Handfläche. Ihre Augen musterten ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck. Harry fühlte sich taxiert und wandte den Blick ab, beschäftigte seine Hände damit, in einem kleinen Brandloch im Sessel zu puhlen. "Mach' mir jetzt keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich habe mich nicht leichtfertig entschieden, das kann ich dir versprechen, aber -"

"Jetzt sei nicht albern, Harry", sagte Hermine resolut. "Ich finde, dass du wirklich erwachsen geworden bist. Es ist sicher nicht leicht, dieses Angebot abzulehnen, auch, wenn dir die Richtung des Ministeriums nicht gefällt. Ich finde das absolut bewundernswert."

"Warst du nicht auch der Meinung, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gibt als Zukunft, Beruf und was weiß ich?", fragte Harry mit einem neckenden Unterton in der Stimme und grinste.

"Wir haben einen Krieg überlebt. Wenn wir uns jetzt keine Zeit lassen können, um gute Entscheidungen zu treffen, wann denn dann?" Überrascht blickte Harry auf und sah, wie Hermine sich lächelnd im Sessel zurücklehnte. Als sie Harrys Erstaunen bemerkte, brach sie in helles Lachen aus. "Nein, in Wahrheit denke ich immer noch, dass wir mit unserer Zukunft nicht schludern dürfen. Aber ich denke auch, dass du es dir schuldig bist, etwas zu finden, das du auch wirklich tun willst."

Harry beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen, bis sein Haar nach vorn rutschte und ihren Anblick vor ihm verbarg. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ausgesprochen unbehaglich und die ständigen Gefühlsausbrüche dieses Tages hatten ihn angestrengt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals etwas finden werde. Es ist nicht mehr so leicht wie früher, an eine gute Zukunft zu glauben."

Auf einmal ließ sich Hermine vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und strich ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. "Aber von jetzt an werde ich für dich da sein. Ich will dir helfen." Ihre Hand lag warm und tröstend auf seiner Wange. "Warum bist du eigentlich gegangen?"

Müde sah Harry sie an und fragte sich, was es schon ausmachte, wenn er es ihr einfach sagte. So, wie er sie kannte, würde sie eine einfache Erklärung für alles, was ihm passiert war und für Kingsleys Worte aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Und ihm raten, mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Weil ich vollkommen verzweifelt war. Jede Nacht hatte ich einen furchtbaren Alptraum und als ich aufgewacht bin, stand das Fenster offen. Aber ich habe es immer zugemacht. Ich habe einen Schutzzauber gesprochen, der niemals durchbrochen wurde. Aber andauernd dachte ich, jemand würde mich anstarren und mir in den Nacken atmen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und es hat nie aufgehört."

Er hatte leise gesprochen und aufmerksam zugesehen, wie sich Hermines Ausdruck von irritiert zu besorgt änderte. Nun wirkte sie verunsichert. "Wenn du etwas gesagt hättest, hätten wir dir doch helfen können. Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz einfache -"

Harry lächelte, als sie sich so verhielt, wie er es erwartet hatte. "Moment, es geht noch weiter. Erst hatte ich gehofft, es würde aufhören, wenn ich umziehen würde. Das hat es nicht. Dann hat Kreacher mir gesagt, dass Dinge ihren Platz gewechselt haben."

"Vielleicht folgt dir eine chaotische Energie, so wie ein -"

"Ein Poltergeist?", sagte Harry. "Habe ich auch gedacht. Aber das Beste kommt noch. Kingsley hat mich gewarnt, die Fenster geschlossen zu halten. Aber ich habe ihm nichts von den offenen Fenstern gesagt. Wie kommt er also darauf? Mit dem angeblichen Virus hat das jedenfalls nichts zu tun."

Hermines Hand sank an seiner Wange herab, als hätte sie sich just verflüssigt. In ihren Augen las Harry namenloses Entsetzen.

"Was ist denn? Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, sie würde ihm gleich eröffnen, dass sie irgendetwas in seiner Geschichte als eindeutig identifiziert hätte und er sterben würde. Es machte ihm Angst, denn selbst, wenn er in der Lage war, seinen Gegner zu benennen, gäbe es keinen Weg, sich vor ihm zu schützen oder ihn zu bekämpfen.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur, es wäre - ich bin mir sicher, dass es das nicht ist. Hat Kingsley dir noch etwas gesagt?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ein klammes Gefühl in seiner Brust. "Nur, dass ich niemanden, den ich nicht kenne, hereinbitten soll und mich insgesamt von Fremden fernhalten soll." Er verzog den Mund. "Komisch, wieso hat er extra betont, dass ich keinen ins Haus bitten soll, wenn ich ohnehin alle neuen Kontakte meiden muss?"

"Harry." Hermine krallte ihre Hände in seine Arme, der Griff so fest, dass er die Luft scharf durch den Mund einsog. "Du musst bitte sofort mit in den Fuchsbau kommen. Oder besser noch, geh' nach Hogwarts. Bitte."

"Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, wieso -"

"Liest du eigentlich nie?", schimpfte sie, bevor sie tief einatmete. "Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn", murmelte sie matt und stand auf, bevor sie begann, unruhig in dem kleinen Salon umherzugehen.

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Würdest du mich bitte, freundlicherweise, einweihen?"

Sie warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Ich glaube, dass ein Vampir die Zaubererwelt angreift."

Harry starrte sie an. Er wusste nicht, ob er grinsen oder ihr einen Feuerwhiskey anbieten sollte.

"Nun sieh' mich nicht so an. Vampire können Häuser nur betreten, wenn sie hereingebeten wurden. Das sollte doch inzwischen jedes Kind wissen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Allerdings gilt das für Türschwellen. Inzwischen ist bekannt, dass manche von ihnen durch Fenster hereinkommen können."

Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry deutlich, wie überreizt und müde er war, denn ein Lachen schien sich unaufhaltsam aus seinem Bauch emporzukämpfen. "Das klingt trotzdem nicht so furchterregend, wie du denkst. Dieser Vampir auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty wirkte jedenfalls eher wie eine arme Wurst. Ich glaube nicht, dass so einer ernsthaft -"

"Aber Vampirbisse töten Hexen und Zauberer, statt sie zu verwandeln", sagte Hermine leise und plötzlich schob sich etwas in Harrys Gedanken an den richtigen Platz und rastete ein, ergab ein neues Bild.

"Die ganzen Toten -", krächzte er. Hermine nickte grimmig.

"Was auch immer dein Fenster öffnet, setzt dich einer großen Gefahr aus. Nach allem, was ich weiß, gibt es kein Gegenmittel und was auch immer in dieser Impfung war -" Sie unterbrach sich und blickte unglücklich auf die Zeitung, die von dem Stapel gerutscht war.

"Anscheinend gibt es eine grausame Nebenwirkung", sagte Harry und ein taubes Gefühl kribbelte auf seiner Zunge. "Und wir haben alle diese verdammte Impfung geschluckt."

Sie sahen sich wortlos an. Plötzlich klang Hogwarts nach einer großartigen Idee.


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

Erst, als der Hogwarts-Express Fahrt aufnahm und sich das Gleis mit Eltern und Geschwistern vor seinen Augen mit den Nebeln des kühlen Sommermorgens verwob, riss Harry sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und atmete tief durch. In dem Abteil roch es nach Muff und alten Socken und trotzdem fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erleichtert.

Hermine saß bereits auf ihrem Sitz und blätterte in einem Buch, doch sie sah dabei merkwürdig desinteressiert aus. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nicht las, sondern nur ihre Nervosität zu überbrücken versuchte. Tatsächlich griff sie nach einer Haarsträhne und schob sich die Spitze in den Mund, um darauf herumzukauen. Er grinste und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

"Ich finde, du hättest dich auch verabschieden können, Harry", sagte Hermine, die Augen starr auf die Seiten gerichtet, mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Anstatt dich mit dem Tarnumhang vorbeizuschleichen. Langsam denke ich, du nimmst Ron übel, dass er nicht mitkommt." Ihre Stimme nahm einen vorwurfsvollen Ton an.

Harry seufzte. So viel zu seiner Erleichterung. "Das wäre mir zu viel gewesen. Allein der Blick auf Lucius Malfoy hat mir gereicht - dass er freigesprochen wurde, ist wirklich..." Er schob die Brille nach oben und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. "All die Leute, die mich kennen und die ich nicht kenne. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Nerven dafür gehabt hätte." Er blinzelte, bis seine Sicht sich klärte.

Missbilligend runzelte Hermine die Nase. "Schön, das kann ich nachvollziehen, aber Molly und Ron hätten sicher eine Umarmung verdient." Endlich schaute sie von ihrem Buch auf und sah ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick an. "Gestern Nacht, als ich zum Fuchsbau zurückkam, hat Ron mir eine Szene gemacht, weil ich ihn nicht gefragt habe, ob er mitkommen will. Ich wollte ihn schonen, aber das versteht er nicht. Er vermisst dich."

Als Harry an Ron dachte, wurde ihm kalt und er fröstelte. "Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Wenn du ihn gestern mitgebracht hättest, hätte ich mich ja verabschieden können." Er verzog den Mund. "Aber du hattest eigentlich vor, mit mir zu streiten, oder? So, wie ich dich kenne, bist du gekommen, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen." Harry dachte daran, wie sie ihre Fäuste gegen die Tür geworfen hatte wie eine Furie. "Dafür konntest du Ron nicht gebrauchen."

"Das ist wirklich Blödsinn, Harry!" Hermine verzog den Mund, als hätte sie auf etwas Saures gebissen, doch ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Ich bin gekommen, um wieder Kontakt herzustellen, nachdem _du_ dich ewig nicht gemeldet hast."

"Genau", sagte Harry grinsend und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Als sie ihn ansah, verdrehte sie ihre Augen.

"Vielleicht hast du ein paar Vorwürfe verdient. Du siehst schrecklich dürr aus", sagte sie versöhnlich und beugte sich vor, das aufgeschlagene Buch noch immer in den Händen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seit gestern Nacht suchte ihn ein bestimmter Gedanke heim. Er hatte auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, ihn anzusprechen, und obwohl Hermine ihren Redebedarf signalisiert hatte, zögerte er nun, zweifelte daran, ihr klarmachen zu können, was er meinte. Die Dynamik zwischen ihnen hatte sich auf rätselhafte Weise verändert, als würden sie in unterschiedlichen Galaxien mit vollkommen entgegengesetzten Grundsätzen schweben. Gestern, als sie ihn besucht hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr auf einer Wellenlänge lagen.

Er entschied sich, es auf eine diplomatische Art zu versuchen. "Ich habe auch kaum jemals gegessen. In der letzten Nacht ist _es_ wieder passiert, und ich konnte einfach keinen Bissen herunterkriegen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Hogwarts die Lösung ist, sonst verhungere ich wahrscheinlich." Angespannt lächelnd sah er ihr ins Gesicht, und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass er es verpatzen würde. "Können Vampire sich unsichtbar machen?"

Hermine stutzte und blinzelte ihn überrascht an. "Du denkst doch nicht, dass...? Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Vampir ist, der dich verfolgt, Harry! Sie sind nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt. Wenn, hätte er dich getötet, statt drei Monate lang dein Fenster aufzureißen und sich darüber zu amüsieren!"

Mit steigender Frustration hörte Harry sich ihren Ausbruch an. Sie hatte die richtigen Schlüsse aus seiner Frage gezogen, selbstverständlich, aber beantwortet hatte sie sie nicht. "Es ist egal, was irgendwer getan hätte. Können sie es nun oder nicht?" Selbst er konnte hören, wie drängend, wie flehend seine Stimme klang.

Sie biss sich auf die Wange und blickte ihn finster an. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. In _Mergers Lexikon dunkler Kreaturen_ hieß es, dass es in seltensten Fällen vorkommen kann, dass sie eine Fähigkeit entwickeln, die den Gesetzen der Magie entgegenstehen. Ich vermute, das schließt Telepathie und Unsichtbarkeit mit ein." Hermine sah mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck dabei zu, wie Harry sich vorbeugte und den Kopf in die Hände legte. "Aber sie sind sehr selten, Harry! So selten, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass überhaupt ein Vampir existiert, der diese Fähigkeit hat."

Mit dem Gefühl im Bauch, ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser in einem Zug geleert zu haben, starrte Harry in die Schatten seiner Handflächen vor seinen Augen. "Aber es ist möglich", antwortete er krächzend.

"Es ist vollkommen unwahrscheinlich!", brauste Hermine auf. Harry musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass ihre Wangen rot angelaufen waren und dass ihre Hände sich in den Buchdeckeln verkrampft hatten. Obwohl er die entscheidende Information erhalten hatte und sein Instinkt vermutlich richtig lag, bestätigte sich, was er dachte. Hermine und er waren längst in ihren Galaxien auseinandergedriftet.

"Und es ist ja auch vollkommen unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Basilisk durch die Rohrleitungen der Schule schlängelt und Leute versteinert", sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Und dass ein dunkler Magier sich in Hogwarts einschleicht und meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch wirft."

"Aber das kannst du nicht ernsthaft als Beweis dafür ansehen, dass dir ein Vampir folgt und dich hänselt!", rief Hermine. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Der, von dem wir jetzt sprechen, hat zweiundsechzig Hexen und Zauberer _getötet_!"

"Und keiner hat ihn je gesehen", erwiderte Harry und nahm die Hände von den Augen. Wie erwartet war Hermines Gesicht gerötet und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. "Wenn du also derart auf kalte, harte Fakten stehst, warum sind wir dann hier? Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass ein Vampir all diese Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat."

"Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du dir ausgedacht hast, haben wir dafür aber wenigstens gute Gründe! Du willst nur wieder etwas finden, dem du nachjagen kannst. Eine fixe Idee. Und da mache ich nicht mit! Dieses Schuljahr entscheidet über mein weiteres Leben!", rief sie schrill und hob das Buch vor ihr Gesicht.

Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf und warf sich auf seinem Sitz nach hinten. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte, er konnte _fühlen_ , dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete.

Eine fixe Idee. Harry schnaubte und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er aussehen musste wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind, jedoch fühlte sich diese Haltung in diesem Moment richtig an. Denn Harry war sich sicher, dass es eher eine fixe Idee war, auf jeden seiner Einfälle so zu reagieren, als würde er gerade durchdrehen. Gerade Hermine hatte aus dieser Disziplin eine langjährige Tradition gemacht.

Den Rest der Fahrt hüllte sie sich in beleidigtes Schweigen, selbst dann, als Ginny die Tür des Abteils aufschob und sich neben Harry auf den Sitz fallen ließ. Hinter ihr wankte Luna mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, der von einem Hut aus einem rundgewachsenen Wurzelgebilde betont wurde, in den Raum. Sie lächelte unbestimmt und zog die Tür zu.

"Hallo", sagte Luna und setzte sich neben Hermine. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide das Schuljahr wiederholt. Das wird viele Menschen aufheitern." Sie hielt inne und begann dann, unter ihren Wurzelhut herumzukratzen.

Ginny lächelte ihn verstohlen an. "Hallo auch."

Harry winkte grinsend in die Runde. "Hi. Was... äh... ist das für ein Hut auf deinem Kopf, Luna?"

"Hm? Ach, das", sagte Luna und lächelte Harry mitleidig an. "Das ist kein Hut, sondern eine Wurzel." Sie fischte eine eingerollte Zeitung aus dem weiten Ärmel ihres Umhangs heraus, schlug sie auf und begann zu lesen.

Ginny lachte und Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal seit drei Monaten wieder richtig an. Sie wirkte glücklicher als an dem Tag, an dem er sich aus dem Fuchsbau geschlichen hatte, um sie vor seinem Spuk zu beschützen. Ihre Haut hatte wieder eine gesunde Farbe angenommen und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem unbewölkten Himmelblau. Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr in seine Brust, als ihr Blick ihn traf und er war sich nicht sicher, was er bedeutete. Seine Gedärme schienen sich verknotet zu haben.

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, endlich fertig mit diesen elenden Pflichten zu sein", sagte Ginny gutgelaunt und strich sich eine lange, rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt, als sie auf ihre Pflichten hingewiesen hatte, bemerkte Harry das glänzende Schulsprecherabzeichen an ihrer Brust. "Ich könnte schwören, dass es jedes Jahr mehr Idioten gibt und sie für den Vertrauensschülerposten diejenigen unter ihnen auswählen müssen, die am wenigsten bescheuert sind."

"Glückwunsch, Ginny!", sagte Harry und lächelte ihr entgegen, in der Hoffnung, das unbehagliche Gefühl, das ihn ergriffen hatte, durch ein gewöhnliches Gespräch auflösen zu können. "Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du Schulsprecherin geworden bist. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja eine Sondererlaubnis geben, die Schule für einen Tag verlassen zu können. Ich habe keine Bücher oder sonst irgendetwas."

"Tut mir leid, das liegt außerhalb meiner Befugnisse", antwortete Ginny betont blasiert und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn von oben herab ansehen zu können. Dann aber brach ihre Scharade in sich zusammen, als sie in lautes Lachen ausbrach. "Es wundert mich ja sowieso, warum du so spontan noch ein Jahr dranhängst. Hast du nicht auch, wie Ron, ein Superangebot von Kingsley bekommen?"

"Das haben wir alle bekommen, ja. Aber -" Harry unterbrach sich. Für einen kurzen Moment überwältigte ihn der Wunsch, sich Ginny mit ihrer wenig hysterischen, pragmatischen Art anzuvertrauen. Er sah sie an und in ihrem offenen Blick fand er das, was er seit dem Krieg schmerzlich vermisste. Der Glaube daran, dass die Welt Gutes für einen bereithielt. Er wandte den Blick ab. "Aber Hermine hat mich letztlich überreden können, dass es für einen Auroren ein schlechter Start wäre, ein Schuljahr komplett zu überspringen." Die Lüge spülte einen bitteren Geschmack in seinen Mund.

Hermine schnaubte missbilligend, sah aber nicht von ihrem Buch auf. Ginny betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Harry.

"Lust auf eine Runde Snape explodiert?"

In vergnüglichem Miteinander, an dem sich später auch Luna beteiligte, verließen sie England und fuhren immer tiefer in die Dämmerung hinein. Obwohl er lachte, fühlte Harry sich wie ein Betrüger. Wie jemand, der sich eingeschlichen hatte in diese Gesellschaft aus Zuversichtlichen, um in ihrem Glanz und ihrer Freude baden zu können.

Als der Zug anhielt und die Schüler in dichtem Gedränge in die Nacht hinausströmten, nahm Harry sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um die Augen zu schließen und die kühle Luft zu atmen.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass Ginny furchtbar wütend auf ihn sein würde, weil er einfach verschwunden war, und das Unbehagen hatte ihn von Innen heraus zerfressen. Auch jetzt noch lag es ihm schwer wie ein Stein im Magen, obwohl er ausgesprochen freundlich behandelt wurde. Es war anders, zwischen ihnen, zwischen ihm und Hermine - selbst die trutzigen, erleuchteten Türme von Hogwarts, die er in der Ferne erkennen konnte, schienen sich verändert zu haben. Sie wirkten weniger einladend als vielmehr bedrohlich. Als würde er unwiederbringlich etwas Wichtiges verlieren, wenn er sich der erdrückenden Schwere der Steinmauern auslieferte.

Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dies hier war ein Zufluchtsort für ihn gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu müde, um sich wohlzufühlen.

Ginny hüpfte leichtfüßig neben ihn auf den Bahnsteig. Ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Oberarm. "Kommst du? Es ist lausig kalt hier." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn ins Gedränge und Harry, der sich irgendwie matschig fühlte, im Kopf und in den Beinen, ließ sich den Bahnsteig entlang zu den weißen Kutschen führen, vor die eine Herde Thestrale angespannt waren, zwei vor jeder Kutsche. Gelangweilt schnaubten die Tiere in die Menge.

Harry, der die skelettartigen, dunklen Pferde eigentlich immer gemocht hatte, wandte den Blick ab. Nicht ihr Anblick machte ihn betroffen, sondern, wofür sie standen. Sie zu sehen, bedeutete, den Tod selbst gesehen zu haben und er konnte den Gedanken in diesem Augenblick, mit Ginny an seiner Seite, nicht aushalten. Vielmehr fühlte er sich, als würde er überlaufen vor Verzweiflung.

"Wo sind denn Hermine und Luna abgeblieben?", fragte Ginny neben ihm und er spürte, wie sie sich unruhig bewegte. "Ich will einfach nur schnell ins Warme."

"Dann setzen wir uns lieber schon mal in eine Kutsche", murmelte Harry. Während er vorwärtsging, hielt er den Blick in dem Bestreben, die Thestrale weiterhin zu ignorieren, auf den Boden gerichtet.

Abwesend blieb er vor dem abgegriffenen Holz stehen, öffnete die Tür und streckte eine Hand aus, um Ginny hineinzuhelfen. Ihr Lächeln blieb von ihm unbemerkt, und als er sich selbst auf den abgegriffenen Stoffbezug des Sitzes fallenließ, schaute er aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Sein bleiches Gesicht spiegelte sich in der schmuddeligen Scheibe. Der Waldrand lag in Schatten hinter dem Weg und schien sich auf eine unwirkliche Art abzuheben, als wäre er in die Szenerie gemalt worden.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dich beschäftigt", flüsterte Ginny. "Ich kann die Thestrale jetzt auch sehen." Harry hörte, dass sie schwer seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun vorgebeugt und sie in den Arm genommen, aber er klebte wie festgefroren an Sitz und Kutschenwand fest.

Die Kutsche erbebte leicht. "Ich glaube, Hermine hat die Thestrale gesehen", sagte Luna, unpassenderweise vergnügt klingend. Harry blickte auf und sah, wie sie Hermine in die Kutsche half, ihr Gesicht so bleich wie sein eigenes.

Schweigend brachten sie die Fahrt hinter sich. Die Gedanken an diejenigen, die sie nicht mehr wiedersehen würden, zwangen sich in Harrys Schädel, und sein Hals begann zu schmerzen. Er presste den Kiefer zusammen, versuchte, sich abzulenken, doch es war zwecklos.

Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken zu den Mitschülern, die sich geopfert hatten in dem Glauben an eine bessere Welt. Er fragte sich, ob sich das gelohnt hatte. Vor dem finalen Kampf hatte er selbst daran geglaubt, doch nun war er sich nicht sicher. Was hatte sich schon geändert?

Dann teilte ein kraftloser Blick aus schwarzen Augen seine Erinnerungen und er dachte an Snape und fühlte sich noch mieser. Die Erkenntnisse, die er aus der silbernen Flüssigkeit gewonnen hatte, waren auf eine zwingende Art entwaffnend gewesen; was Snape durchgemacht hatte, seinetwegen, größtenteils, lag wie ein schwarzer Schatten auf Harrys Seele. Jetzt würde er nie wieder wie ein Schreckgespenst durch das Schloss stürmen, auf der Suche nach irgendwem, an dem er die Last abreagieren konnte. Harry fragte sich, warum es dieser Gedanke war, der eine Übelkeit in ihm heraufbeschwor, die kalt, traurig und schwer war wie ein abgestorbenes Bein. Ihre Leben waren zweifellos miteinander verwoben gewesen, mehr noch, als er es je hatte ahnen können. Diese Schuld würde er niemals abtragen können, und dass er die Erinnerung dem Ministerium hatte zukommen lassen, um Snape posthum freizusprechen, war nicht einmal ansatzweise genug.

Während die Kutsche sie näher herantrug, wirkte das Schloss immer abweisender und kälter. Die Fassade glänzte im Nieselregen, als würde sie bluten und in Harrys Fantasie war es das Leben selbst, das aus den Fugen der Mauern sickerte. Er wandte den Blick ab.

Als die Schüler, einige von ihnen in der ungewöhnlichen Kälte fröstelnd, in die große Halle strömten, blieb Harry stehen und starrte durch die Flügeltüren ins Innere. Er konnte die Kerzen sehen, die über den Haustischen schwebten und das Besteck funkeln ließen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ausschnitt des Lehrertisches, den er von hier aus einsehen konnte und auf Snapes leeren Platz neben dem, auf dem früher Dumbledore gesessen und ihm über den Kelch hinweg zugezwinkert hätte. Er konnte nicht weitergehen.

"Sag' jetzt nicht, dass du nicht reingehst, Harry", bat Ginny und steckte ihre Hände unter die Achseln, von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend.

"Ich gehe nicht rein", antwortete er mit kratzender Stimme. Ginny stöhnte. "Gibst du mir das Passwort? Ich will ins Bett."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wandte sich Hermine an ihn. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen, ein Anblick, den er gut kannte. "Du musst an dem Essen teilnehmen! Du kannst dich nicht vor allem drücken, Harry!"

Er starrte sie an und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. "Oh, komm' schon, Hermine", sagte Ginny genervt. "Wir sind alle müde, traurig und geschafft. Ich sage ihm das Passwort und wir gehen zum Essen." Hermine stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blickte nun Ginny furios an, die ihrerseits die geröteten Wangen aufblies. Harry bemerkte als einziger, dass Luna ihnen zuwinkte und in der großen Halle verschwand.

"Du solltest ihn wirklich nicht in diesem Verhalten unterstützen", fauchte Hermine. "Das hat er den ganzen Sommer lang getan und es wird Zeit, dass er sich zusammenreißt, sonst macht er gar nichts mehr. Du hast dich doch beklagt, dass Harry abgehauen ist und jetzt tut er es wieder."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Würdest du bitte aufhören, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier?", zischte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Wut rauschte durch seine Ohren, aber da war noch etwas, das ihm den Hals zusammenzog. "Ich kann das gerade nicht, egal, wen du zur Schnecke machst. Geh' einfach selbst, wenn dir das so wichtig ist."

"Greifenfeder", schnauzte Ginny dazwischen. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf Hermine einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie wütend davonstapfte. Harry starrte ihr nach.

"Ich kann dich anscheinend nicht davon abhalten, dich zu verkriechen", grummelte Hermine. "Aber bedenke, dass es den Leuten helfen könnte, dich zu sehen. Viele von ihnen haben Angehörige verloren, Freunde -"

"Was glaubst du, warum ich da nicht rein kann?", fragte Harry. Sein Zorn löste sich so plötzlich auf, wie er gekommen war und ließ eine schwere Traurigkeit zurück, die von Innen auf seine Augen drückte und seine Sicht verschleierte. "Ich kann mich da nicht reinsetzen und auf Snapes leeren Platz glotzen und -"

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und drehte sich um, spähte in die große Halle hinein. "Er ist nicht da, ja." Sie wandte sich wieder zu Harry um, der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war von Mitleid erfüllt. "Dir hat niemand gesagt, dass er gerettet wurde? Professor McGonagall hat ihn selbst aus der heulenden Hütte geholt und erste Hilfe geleistet. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, dass du es wüsstest. Du hast dem Ministerium doch seine Erinnerung geschickt."

"Ich dachte, ich wäre es ihm schuldig, wenigstens das zu tun", sagte Harry taub. "Er lebt wirklich? Ich dachte -"

Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um die Tränen auf seiner Wange mit kalten Händen wegzuwischen. "Er war im Fuchsbau, nachdem sie ihn freigesprochen hatten. Obwohl er kaum laufen konnte, hat er herumgewütet. Ich glaube, Molly konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, dein Haus zu stürmen und dich umzubringen."

Harry lachte glucksend, doch er fühlte sich noch immer völlig aufgelöst. "Ich kann da trotzdem nicht rein."

"Na schön", sagte Hermine und wandte sich ab. "Gute Nacht."

"Nacht", sagte Harry und nahm die Treppen nach oben, die ihn von dem Trubel forttragen würden.


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

Am nächsten Morgen zögerte Harry nicht, die große Halle zu betreten. Er musste sich beeilen, um noch etwas frühstücken zu können, denn er hatte sich verschlafen. Verstrubbelt und vergnügt eilte er die Tischreihe entlang und setzte sich neben Hermine, die ein Buch an ihren Kelch gelehnt hatte und darin las.

"Morgen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Hermine blickte auf und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Morgen, Harry. Du hast ja gute Laune."

Er griff nach einem Toast und legte eine Handvoll Ei darauf. "Ich habe durchgeschlafen. Keine Träume und keine Fenster heute." Tatsächlich fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. "Das hilft wirklich, sich zu erholen."

"Hör' mal, Harry, es tut mir leid wegen gestern." Hermines Hand krallte sich um einen Löffel und ihr Ausdruck wirkte ehrlich zerknirscht. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, nach allem, was in den Ferien bei dir los war. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest dich immer mehr verkriechen."

"Ach was", sagte Harry undeutlich. Er kaute den Toast und schluckte ihn hinunter. "Du tust ja fast so, als wäre ich halbtot."

"So hast du dich benommen. Du hast immerhin die Auswahl versäumt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Gerade hast du dich entschuldigt, und jetzt reitest du wieder darauf herum." Er nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und ließ den Blick über die Haustische und die Schüler schweifen, die ihr Frühstück aßen und fröhlich schwatzten, als hätte die Schlacht nichts als Geschichten in ihnen hinterlassen.

"Ich habe es dir nur erklärt", sagte Hermine. Ihr Ton klang verschnupft. "Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass es dir besser geht und dass du schlafen konntest. So kannst du dich vielleicht auch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren."

"Wenn das denn geht", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe gar nichts eingekauft. Bevor wir im letzten Jahr losgezogen sind, habe ich alle Schulmaterialien ausgeräumt und konnte fast nichts mehr davon finden."

"Das macht nichts. Ich kann dir ein paar Federn, Tinte und Pergament abgeben. Und du guckst einfach mit in meine Bücher rein, bis du eigene hast", sagte Hermine munter und lächelte ihn an.

"Klar, danke."

Sein Blick blieb am Tisch der Slytherins hängen, die wie alle anderen miteinander sprachen und scherzten. Nur einer von ihnen beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen und saß ein Stück weit abseits. Draco Malfoy sah schlecht aus. Müde blinzelnd stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt. Das blonde Haar war länger als früher. Stumpf fiel es ihm in die Augen.

"Was macht denn Malfoy hier?", fragte Harry. "Er war doch letztes Jahr in der Schule." Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Vater, Lucius Malfoy, am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte.

"Soweit ich weiß, hat er die Prüfungen verhauen und das Ministerium hat es ihm zur Auflage gemacht, dass er die Ausbildung hier abschließt. Damit er ein gewinnbringender Teil der Gesellschaft werden kann." Hermine schnaubte, als würde sie nicht daran glauben. "Das Ministerium gibt momentan gern zweite Chancen. Und wenn du es recht bedenkst, ist er", sie nickte mit dem Kinn in Malfoys Richtung, "eher eine Hilfe als eine Gefahr gewesen."

"Das habe ich nicht bezweifelt. Es wunderte mich bloß, weil ich dachte, sie wären freigesprochen worden." Er sah Malfoy weiterhin an. Eine gebeugte Gestalt ohne erkennbare Hoffnung. _Da haben wir mal etwas gemeinsam_ , dachte Harry grimmig.

"Oh, Harry. Du hast die Zeitungen wohl nur überflogen, oder? Sie haben davon berichtet. Jeder, der begnadigt wurde, hat Auflagen zur Besserung bekommen. Sie mussten die Hälfte ihres Vermögens an wohltätige Zwecke spenden und sich außerdem sozial engagieren." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut ist. Stell' dir mal vor, sie würden Mr. Malfoy in einer Armenküche arbeiten lassen."

Harry grinste. "Wenn sie das tun, überwachen sie ihn bestimmt auch dabei. Niemand könnte so doof sein."

"Hey, Harry! Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen!", sagte eine dunkle Stimme in Harrys Rücken. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, quetschte sich Dean Thomas auf die Bank neben ihm. Er strahlte ihn an und machte eine seltsame Bewegung, als wollte er ihm die Hand geben und hätte sich auf halbem Weg umentschieden. Schließlich zog er Harry in eine feste Umarmung.

"Ich freue mich echt, dass du wieder zurückgekommen bist. So bin ich nicht mit den ganzen Rotznasen allein im Schlafsaal." Er lachte und ließ Harry los, der sich verlegen die Brille richtete. "Wie geht es dir? Ich hatte tolle Ferien. Es gab verdammt viele Partys. Hi, Hermine!"

Hermine schlug das Buch, in dem sie an diesem Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lesen würde, mit einem missmutigen Zug um den Mund zu. Als sie sich jedoch zu Dean umwandte, lächelte sie freundlich. Sie erkundigte sich nach seinen Halbgeschwistern und Harry hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Noch einmal blickte er zu Malfoy hinüber und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, denn er fand sich von dessen grauen Augen taxiert. Malfoy zuckte ertappt zusammen und sah dann wieder auf seinen Teller.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ihn nicht mehr angreifen und dieses Schuljahr sehr viel ruhiger werden würde, als er es gewohnt war. Sollte er ihn doch anstarren - was würde er schon tun können? Schadenfroh wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Wenige Momente später füllte sich der stahlgraue Himmel der großen Halle mit Eulen, die Päckchen und Briefe auf die Tische hinabwarfen und Harry konnte sich gerade noch nach hinten lehnen, als ein eingerollter Tagesprophet auf seinem Teller landete und den Kelch umstieß. Er fischte die triefende Rolle aus seinem Frühstück heraus und wischte Ei von der Zeitung, ehe er sie desinteressiert aufrollte.

Dann las er die Titelseite und die Gewissheit auf ein ruhigeres Schuljahr schwand. _Hexe festgenommen - Wahnsinn oder das Werk einer dunklen Kreatur?_ , titelte der Prophet und darunter prangte ein Foto, das wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging. Es war die unglückliche Frau, die ihm den Kaffee über die Beine gegossen und einen Tag später ihre Kräfte verloren hatte. Ihr Haar war stumpf, ihr Gesicht tränennass, die Augen rot umrandet, als hätte sie sehr lange geweint. Sie kämpfte nicht gegen die Hände an, die sie an den Oberarmen hielten, und ließ sich ergeben vorwärtsschleifen.

 _An diesem Morgen wurde eine Hexe in Mould-on-the-Wold festgenommen, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht auf dem Dach der magischen Familie Morton verbracht hat. Es handelt sich um Norma Gladstone, 28, eine bis dahin vollkommen unauffällige Hexe, die vor zehn Jahren ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte. Obwohl sie der Familie unbekannt war, klagt sie selbst nach ihrer Verhaftung noch über den Tod der Großmutter._

 _"Ich habe ganz sicher noch nicht vor, den Löffel abzugeben!", sagt uns die Großmutter entrüstet._

 _"Sie hat nicht nur geweint. Sie hat so geschrien, dass jeder von uns wachgeworden ist und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Natürlich haben wir gleich das Ministerium hergerufen, aber Sie wissen ja, wie das ist. Für den Schutz einfacher Bürger sind natürlich keine Kapazitäten da, da kann man auch nichts machen", gibt die junge Mutter Felicia an, die ein Baby auf dem Arm hat, das unablässig wie ein kleiner Sonnenschein lächelt._

 _Liebe Leser, natürlich fragen wir uns, was mit dieser Frau geschehen ist und warum sie auf diesem Dach gesessen hat. Es gibt viele Theorien darüber, wie Banshees entstehen, doch noch nie hat die magische Welt erlebt, dass sie sich aus normalen Hexen entwickeln. Lesen Sie unser Special über Banshees auf Seite 18!_

 _Wir wünschen der Familie Morton herzliches Beileid._

"Das ist doch Blödsinn", sagte Hermine, die sich neben Harry vorgebeugt hatte, um ebenfalls den Artikel zu lesen. "Banshees entstehen doch nicht aus Hexen. Außerdem - oh, das ist wirklich widerlich - tun sie so, als wäre die Großmutter schon gestorben."

"Das ist die Frau, die nach der Impfung ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren hat. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dir den Artikel gezeigt", sagte Harry tonlos. Ein Gedanke, den er nicht zu fassen bekam, legte sich unruhig in seinen Schädel. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles zusammenhing und dass er sich selbst nur die richtigen Fragen stellen musste, um daraufzukommen.

Nachdenklich sah er zu, wie Professor McGonagall durch die Reihe hinkte und die Stundenpläne an die Schüler ausgab. Sie sah munter aus, weniger abgekämpft, seit er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Die Ferien schienen ihr gutgetan zu haben. "Mr. Potter", sagte sie, als sie neben ihm angekommen war. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Sie wieder in eine bestimmte Auswahl an UTZ-Klassen einzuschreiben, die Sie für Ihren Berufswunsch gebrauchen können. Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, Ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen."

Sie legte einen Stundenplan vor ihm auf die Zeitung. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und sah zufrieden, dass er ungefähr so viele freie Stunden haben würde wie Unterricht, und lächelte dann seine Hauslehrerin an. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr länger den Wunsch hegte, Auror zu werden. "Dankeschön", sagte er stattdessen.

"Wir sollten besser los, Harry", sagte Hermine und stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche. "Wir beide haben gleich eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und da sollten wir besser nicht zu spät sein."

Dean stöhnte. "Nicht nur heute", sagte er grimmig. "Morgen auch noch. Das kann einem den ganzen Tag verderben."

Harrys Hand krallte sich in seinen Stundenplan. Ihm fiel auf, dass er anscheinend der Einzige war, der nichts von Snapes Überleben gewusst hatte. Er fragte sich mit einem Schlingern in der Brust, wie viel er noch verpasst hatte.

Obwohl sie mehrere Minuten zu früh in das Klassenzimmer hasteten, saß der größte Teil der Schüler bereits vor den aufgeschlagenen Büchern an den Tischen. Sie blickten aufmerksam auf, als Harry durch die Tür eilte, die meisten wandten sich dann aber wieder ab. Anscheinend hatten sie Professor Snape erwartet. Nur eine Handvoll Leute sahen ihn weiterhin an. Unbehaglich kratzte Harry sich an der Wange und setzte sich an einen freien Platz in der Mitte des Raumes, neben Hermine, die in ihrer Schultasche kramte.

Er bemerkte eine schnelle Bewegung neben sich und entdeckte Malfoy, der offenbar versuchte, sich auf seinem Stuhl kleiner zu machen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen - Malfoy war größer als Ron und stieß mit seinen Knien von unten gegen den Tisch, der mit einem lauten Knirschen über den Boden scharrte. Die Wangen gerötet, blickte er unter den langen, blonden Haaren zu Harry hinüber. Ein paar Schüler aus Slytherin lachten.

Harry grinste. Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass Malfoy neben ihm sitzen würde. Normalerweise hätte er sich einen anderen Platz gesucht, aber das komische Verhalten seines ehemaligen Rivalen entschädigte ihn für diese Sitzordnung. Malfoy wandte den Blick ab und krallte seine langen Finger in die Tischplatte. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick aufspringen und aus dem Raum stürmen - oder sich in den Papierkorb erbrechen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry vielleicht sogar Mitleid gehabt, nach allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war.

Verhalten schob Hermine ihr Buch gegen seinen Ellbogen. Sie beugte sich vor und murmelte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwas zu befürchten hast, was Malfoy angeht. Du kannst jetzt aufhören, ihn auszulachen." Als Harry den Mund aufriss, um reflexartig zu protestieren, unterbrach sie ihn. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre er dieses Jahr vollkommen allein und es wäre humaner, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen." Sie sah ihn streng an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry sah noch einmal zu Malfoy hinüber. Er hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und den rot angelaufenen Kopf darauf gebettet. "Du weißt schon, dass er mich nie zufrieden gelassen hätte?"

Hermine schürzte die Lippen und wechselte das Thema. "Wo Professor Snape wohl bleibt? Er ist noch nie zu spät gekommen." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr Haar wild zu allen Seiten peitschte. "Hoffentlich hat sich sein Zustand nicht verschlimmert."

"Geht das denn?", fragte Harry mit einem sorgenvollen Grummeln im Bauch, das er mit einem Schnauben übertünchte. "Ich meine, er rennt herum und will den Grimmauldplatz angreifen. Ich dachte, er wäre aus dem Gröbsten raus."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn machen würdest." Sie linste argwöhnisch zu ihm herüber.

"Ich mache mir keine -"

"Sie können Ihre Bücher wieder schließen", sagte eine dunkle Stimme und Harry zuckte zusammen. Da stand Snape, die Person, um die er sich die meisten Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich schwer auf seinen Tisch aufgestützt und sah verwüstet aus, aber Harry hätte nicht sagen können, was in ihm diesen Eindruck erweckte. Dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, das Gesicht fahl, das Haar schmierig, wirkte er wie früher. _Vielleicht ist er der Vampir, der mich verfolgt_ , dachte Harry und lächelte traurig.

"Die folgenden Stunden werden ein Thema behandeln, über das sich das Ministerium in Stillschweigen hüllt. Die Bücher, die Sie bräuchten, würden Sie vermutlich nur illegal bekommen können." Das nun längere, schwarze Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

Zögernd, mit aufgerissenen Augen, zog Hermine das Buch wieder zu sich heran und schlug es zu. Ihre Hände zitterten, vermutlich vor Aufregung, etwas wirklich Neues zu lernen. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Aber vielleicht", sagte Snape leise, "kennt einer von Ihnen bereits Einzelheiten, die er nicht kennen sollte." Er verzog den Mund zu einem gemeinen Lächeln. "Sie alle haben sich vermutlich über die Berichterstattung in diesen Ferien gewundert. Aber keiner von den dämlichen Volltrotteln, die Sie sind, wird die richtigen Verknüpfungen gezogen haben. Das Ministerium vertritt eine Informationspolitik, die darauf basiert, Sie alle in einer Art unwissendem Dämmerzustand zu halten, der Sie daran hindern soll, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wer von Ihnen hat sich die Impfung verabreichen lassen?"

Harry blickte sich um. Beinahe die ganze Klasse hatte die Hand erhoben, nur Draco Malfoy und ein Mädchen aus Slytherin zeigten nicht auf. Hastig stieß ihm Hermine in die Seite und Harry hob seinen Arm.

"So, so. Nur zwei von Ihnen besaßen die Weitsicht, nicht alles zu glauben, was der Prophet schreibt. Ein erbärmliches Ergebnis." Snape bleckte die Zähne und schritt langsam um das Lehrerpult herum. "Miss Caldwell, würden Sie uns verraten, wieso Sie dem Ruf des Ministeriums nicht gefolgt sind?" Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Vorderseite seines Tisches.

Das Mädchen, das nicht aufgezeigt hatte, erhob sich. Sie strich ihre kupferroten Haare hinter das Ohr und lächelte Snape an. Harry blinzelte. Sie war verblüffend hübsch. Snape verzog den Mund, als hätte er auf etwas Saures gebissen. "Sir, meine Eltern sind der Ansicht, dass es kein Virus gibt, das bloß Hexen und Zauberer tötet. Sie -"

Snape schnaubte. "Wenigstens besitzen Ihre Eltern etwas, das man gesunden Menschenverstand nennen könnte. Setzen!"

Caldwell ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr kirschroter Mund war geöffnet und sie blinzelte Snape an, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Auch Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete ihn genauer. Es kam kaum jemals vor, dass er einen Slytherin vor der versammelten Klasse niederbügelte. Snape bedachte sie einen nach dem anderen mit einem verächtlichen Blick, doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, er würde ihn dabei aussparen.

"Es gibt kein Virus."

"Sir, aber was ist das dann für eine Impfung?", fragte ein Junge mit hellbraunem, raspelkurzem Haar, offenbar ein Gryffindor. Harry war er noch nie aufgefallen. "Ich meine, wenn das kein Virus ist, was mussten wir dann zu uns nehmen?"

Snape blickte ihn giftig an und runzelte seine große Nase. "Habe ich Sie etwas gefragt, Spence?", sagte er in einem leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall. Spence schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen, aber Harry war beinahe enttäuscht von Snape. Er hatte ihn damals im Unterricht erlebt, wie er mit den Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang umgegangen war und er kam ihm bei näherer Betrachtung seltsam zahnlos vor, wie ein alter, müder Tiger, resigniert in seinem Käfig.

"Die Impfung enthielt eine große Menge verschiedener, nichtmagischer Wirkstoffe, die denen in vollkommen gewöhnlichen Heilpflanzen ähnlich sind", blaffte Snape und beantwortete damit Spences Frage, ohne ihm Punkte abzuziehen. "Muggelmedizin", fügte er hinzu. Beinahe alle Slytherins schüttelten sich, als hätte er eine furchtbare Beleidigung ausgesprochen.

"Tatsächlich gibt es eine einzige Sache, die Hexen und Zauberern weitaus mehr Schaden zufügen kann als nichtmagischen Lebensformen. Hat auch nur einer von Ihnen eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?" Snapes Blick schweifte desinteressiert durch die Klasse. Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Malfoy aufstand.

"Der Biss eines Vampirs", sagte er leise und senkte dann den Blick, bis ihm das Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, setzte er sich wieder. Harry fiel auf, wie ruhig es in der Klasse geworden war, als hätten sich alle spontan dazu entschlossen, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören.

"Exakt. Der Biss eines Vampirs - oder vielmehr das Gift, das bei einem Biss übertragen wird - ist in der Lage, Hexen und Zauberer in geringster Dosis zu töten, während es Muggel verwandelt. Warum ist das so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sir."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Weil das Gift der Magie in jeglicher Form überlegen ist. Trinkt ein Vampir von einem Muggel und lässt ihm genug Blut, um weiterzuleben, infiziert das Gift über das Blut sämtliche Zellen, bis nichts Lebendiges mehr übrig ist. Der Muggel stirbt an der Vergiftung und wird in Kürze wiederauferstehen, als wäre nichts gewesen." Er unterbrach sich. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, doch Harry, der ihn beobachtet hatte, sah es dennoch. Snape schien für einen kurzen Moment zu schwanken, als wäre ihm schwindelig.

"Bei Zauberern aber trifft das Gift im Blut auf etwas, das man als Magiepartikel klassifiziert. Anstatt nun also die Zellen zu infizieren, zersetzt es die Magiepartikel. Das Blut gerinnt, das Gift wird nicht mehr durch den Kreislauf gepumpt und der Zauberer stirbt, ohne in den Genuss eines ewigen, blutrünstigen, untoten Lebens zu kommen." Snape lächelte sardonisch. "Warum schreiben Sie sich das nicht auf?"

Daraufhin brach unter den Schülern eine allgemeine Unruhe aus, als alle in den Taschen wühlten und ihr Schreibzeug herauskramten. Hermine schob Feder und Pergament über den Tisch und Harry begann, Muster und Schleifen zu krakeln, während er Snape dazwischen immer wieder einen beunruhigten Blick zuwarf.

Es klingelte zum Unterrichtsende und Snape baute sich vor der Klasse auf. "Als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich einen Aufsatz. Zwei Rollen Pergament bis morgen früh."

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch das Klassenzimmer. Snape stürmte hinaus und Harry schien es, als würde er taumeln.

"Harry, was stimmt nicht mit dir? Wir müssen uns beeilen, Zauberkunst beginnt gleich!", rief Hermine.

Harry, der seine Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe im Gang vor dem Klassenraum gepresst hatte, öffnete die Augen und blickte sie an. Sie hatte ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Matt schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Snape hat mich nicht einmal angesehen", sagte er tonlos.

"Ja, aber dadurch, dass er sich nicht auf dich versteift hat, hatten wir eine richtig gute Stunde! Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

"Er hätte mich wenigstens anschnauzen können", sprach Harry weiter, ohne auf Hermine zu achten. "Oder drannehmen, obwohl ich mich nicht melde. Oder -"

"Wahrscheinlich macht er dich für alles verantwortlich, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Du kannst nicht von ihm erwarten, dass ihn das nicht verändert, Harry! Uns alle hat es verändert, was -"

"Aber dann hätte er mich doch wenigstens anschnauzen können", unterbrach Harry sie.

Plötzlich kroch ein mitleidiger Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht. "Oh, Harry. Du - Du weißt, dass er Remus nie ersetzen wird, auch, wenn er deine Mutter gekannt hat, sie vielleicht sogar geliebt hat." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie spähte beunruhigt in den leeren Gang, als würde sie erwarten, dass Snape ihr auflauerte, um sie zu verfluchen, wenn sie weitersprach.

Harry starrte sie an und fragte sich taub, ob es das war, das er sich wünschte. Dass Snape mit ihm über die Erinnerungen redete, oder gar über seine Mutter? Der Gedanke daran zerrte unruhig an seinen Gedärmen. Hermine trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

"Ist dir überhaupt aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape unsere Vermutungen bestätigt hat? Diese Impfung -", sagte Hermine leise, aber Harry hörte nicht zu.

"Später", krächzte er. "Ich kann gerade nicht darüber nachdenken."

"Na schön, aber wir sollten wirklich los. Wir kommen schon zu spät zu Zauberkunst."

Es war früh, als Harry die Wendeltreppe in den Schlafsaal hinaufging. Er warf noch einen Blick zurück auf Hermine und Dean, die zusammen an dem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeiteten. Hermine kritzelte wie im Wahn auf der dritten Pergamentrolle herum und Dean fuhr sich immer wieder stöhnend durch das Haar, bis es so abstand wie damals Harrys, als es noch kürzer war. Keiner von ihnen blickte auf und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür.

Der Schlafsaal lag verlassen vor ihm, ruhig. Genau das hatte er jetzt bitter nötig.

Gehetzt riss er sich den Umhang von den Schultern, stieg aus seiner Jeanshose und warf sich in das Bett, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Pyjama anzuziehen. Es war erleichternd, den Vorhang des Himmelbetts zuzuziehen, denn der Schlafsaal hatte sich mit seinen Bewohnern verändert. Seamus Krempel lag nicht mehr überall verstreut, Nevilles Pflanzen fehlten, aber Harry argwöhnte, dass allein Rons Abwesenheit für diese kalte, fremde Atmosphäre verantwortlich war. Nur Deans Fußballposter erinnerte an die gute, alte Zeit.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er versucht, sich Snape mit seinen ungewohnten Anwandlungen, sie bloß zu unterrichten und Harry dabei zu ignorieren, aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, doch es war ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelungen. Immer wieder kehrte er in den Raum zurück, sah Snape in seiner Erinnerung schwanken und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen schienen mit jedem Mal, das Harry zurückblickte, größer und unnatürlicher zu werden.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so viel Aufmerksamkeit dafür aufwandte. Dennoch, diese -

Plötzlich schreckte er auf. Er hatte es ganz deutlich gehört, ein unterdrücktes Atmen in der Stille. Sein Herz begann zu hämmern und der Puls pochte ihm so laut in den Ohren, dass er das Geräusch übertönte. Als er neben sich auf dem Kissen herumgrabschte, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Zauberstab noch in der Hosentasche war.

Er verharrte eine ganze Weile in Stille, doch auch, als sich seine Aufregung allmählich legte, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr hören. Genervt von sich selbst, verdrehte er die Augen. Vermutlich war er einfach nur vollkommen überreizt.

Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Mehr als einmal schreckte er daraus auf, fest davon überzeugt, Schritte gehört zu haben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er den Vorhang beiseite riss, lag der Raum verschattet, doch leer vor ihm. Er bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und legte ihn neben sich auf das Kissen, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Dieses Mal trug der Schlaf ihn fort aus dem leeren Saal in einen düsteren, alten Tempel, den er lieber vergessen hätte.


End file.
